From Darkness To Light
by Griffyndorlady
Summary: Hally is in trouble, when her brother betrays her to the Dark lord she feels alone,but wait it was already discussed by Dumbledore,him,the Malfoys,and their adopted dad? Find out what happens in this twist that will keep you on your heels, caution may con
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello readers, this new story has came to me suddenly so please bare with me on it.

I hope that you will enjoy this story, because this one has a bit of a twist.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowlings does, however I wished I did.

From Darkness to Light by Gryffindorlady

Chapter one

Screams echoed throughout the eerie skies of Hogwarts as students ran to seek shelter from the war. Severus Snape as well as other Hogwarts professors led the students swiftly when he noticed one of his twins running frantically his way along with the Slytherins that kept watch over them.

"Raven hurry up young lady! Where is your brother Conner?"Severus questioned in great concern for them both.

"I don't know dad! He disappeared an hour ago. He told me he was going to the library, but he wasn't there!"Hally cried out in fear over the screaming of the other house students.

"Bloody Hell! He knows better than to pull that stunt….Mr. Goyle where is Mr.Malfoy?"Severus inquired looking down at the over weight sixth year student who suddenly gulped from the question, "Well! Where is he!"Severus drilled the boy

"P-Professor sir we don't know, that is haven't seen him since early this morning when he left the dorms quickly. Said he had something he had to do,"Goyle answered shaking in his shoes.

"Merlins beard, get inside both of you,"Severus ordered making them move quickly pondering on Goyles explanation, then remembered the letter that was sent to him from Lucius Malfoy telling him about Draco Malfoy's inheritance when he turned the age of sixteen back from the last school term. "Dear gods please tell me that this isn't a scheme to get them to surrender," he muttered under his breath heading inside the Great Hall closing its doors.

Dumbledore stood among the professors also noticing the two that was missing, his face looking solemn, but knowing what was to happen down the rough road ahead of them all. 'Harry my boy I do hope you know what you are doing,' he thought in wonder looking Hally's way watching her shake, huddling beside Millicent Bulstrode, who comforted her by trying to keep her mind off of her brother's disappearance. Tears fell down her cheeks, she was never separated from her brother ever since they found out about each other in their first year at Halloween time of the Troll attack, saving Hermione Granger out of a rough situation, now he was missing and she could not contact him from their mind link.

"Kaboom!" another explosion went off near the school this time around, making the students scream once more…

"Silence!" Dumbledore ordered quieting the students, when they heard his voice bellow out through the silence….

" Hally Potter! Show yourself!" Voldemort boomed the demand; every student turned, and looked at her in complete and total shock.

"Tom Riddle! You will not have your demands met….."

"She either speaks, show her ….lovely face, or her brother is doomed Dumbledore!" he hissed his threat, when everyone heard Harry's voice "Hally help! Please help me, he's going to kill me!" he begged from the other side of the door.

Hally jumped up in fear running towards the doors to help her brother being stopped by Severus "No Raven!" he yelled

"Dad please! Please let me help Harry!" she begged beginning to sob once more

"No Raven….

"Severus remember what we spoke about. Let her go" Dumbledore requested making him catch his meaning.

"Albus….Sigh….yes headmaster" Severus relented letting his adopted daughter go seeing her run opening the doors hiding the pain in his face.

Hally opened the doors seeing her brother grin at her…an evil grin

"Told you it would work" he smirked her way. Her eyes went wide from his words, then seen Draco Malfoy standing beside him as well as his father Lucius Malfoy grinning evilly at her.

"Hello little one I believe you belong to someone here now, take your claim to your home young Malfoy and be sure that she yields to you" went the order from the dark lord

Draco snagged Hally swiftly before she could scream and run from him being takened from the school grounds.

She struggled as best as she could to try to get away from him, however his strength was impeccable since their last encounter, this time he was stronger than Hally.

"Let me go!" she shrieked, trying to pull out of his grasp, when his grip tightened like a muggle vice grip whirling her around close to his face glaring down at her.

"You can try to fight me this time little Potter, but you will not win this fight!" he sneered at her seeing the fear in her eyes, then felt her shake in horror from his words. He slowly touched her right cheek watching her flinch from his touch before she struggled once more giving him no choice, but to knock her out with the sleeping drought that was prepared just in case the situation happened, covering her nose with the black silk cloth feeling her body go limp as her eyes closed seeing blackness.

He observed her lovely features taking them into his memory while he lifted her light body up into his arms 'now little one you will not fight me this time' he thought grinning triumphantly carrying her away.

Voldemort looked at Dumbledore, eyes piercing before he turned to leave the school,

"You'll have your school for now Dumbledore, however this is just a taste to come" he hissed loudly, the students whispered in confusion, then looked Harry's way glaring at him for betraying his twin sister to the dark lord watching him stand there in silence.

"Tom Riddle! She must return! Her schooling must continue as agreed!" Dumbledore reigned, shocking the other students

Voldemort gave out an evil laugh before he left outside of the school

"She will return as agreed Dumbledore, however changed to his liking" he assured him heading out of the doors, not looking back.

Every student suddenly stood up to attack Harry when they were stopped "Calm yourselves everyone Harry did not betray anyone here" Dumbledore explained to them.

An eruption of complaints rose just then.

"How can you say that after Malfoy took poor Hally away in front of us all!"

"Why are you upholding Potter after what he done ….

"Silence! Mr. Potter's so called betraying was a front! He, the professors as well as I had spoken of this ahead of time. Mr. Malfoy has also discussed this with us all with his families' presence over Ms. Potter. I am sure everyone here has known about Mr.Malfoy's inheritance, seeing that he is a vampire. You also know of his searching for his mate, am I correct?" Dumbledore questioned seeing nods from Severus's house, when Hermione spoke out making several jump slightly.

"Professor Snape is Hally ….M-Malfoy's mate sir?" Hermione inquired hearing murmurs from the other students as they looked up waiting for the reply.

"I am afraid so Miss Granger" Severus answered noticing the two Weasely children's faces go into shock from the answer he gave them.

Malfoy Manor two hours later

Narcissa Malfoy bustled around the manor, making sure that everything was perfect for their soon to be newest member of the Malfoy family. She wanted the girl to feel welcomed so she wouldn't be frightened after hearing Draco's explanation of why he knocked the dear girl out, Lucius watched his wife's anticipation eyes gleaming over her ranting.

"Narcissa, everything is perfect, relax and sit down" Lucius chuckled, she gave him a look of annoyance, then realized he was right giggling lightly.

"frightened over our son…

"My dear no one can blame her for that one it was a sneak attack upon her, and he didn't help in the matters either exploding some of the grounds scaring her and the students just to get her out of the Great Hall. Not to mention the looks we gave her in the process didn't give us points either" Lucius explained in great details from the ambush.

Draco came in minutes later raking his left hand through his platinum blonde hair remembering Hally's chocolate brown eyes, they looked like they would melt into warm, sweet pools if she was touched or caressed the right way. His parents noticed his anxiety, and eagerness to want to turn the girl, not to mention bond with her.

Lucius cleared his throat getting his attention "patience is a virtue son, besides there is still that fear we must get through to let her know that she will not be harmed by any of us here…..

They heard banging above them just then, " She's awakened finally I see" Lucius commented hearing Hally scream, begging to be set free.

"Lucius she sounds frightened"Narcissa exclaimed as they continued to listen to the screaming, until they heard sobbing coming from the girl.

"Draco I believe now would be best to try to talk to you soon to be wife" Lucius suggested watching the sixteen year old boy head upstairs.

Draco opened the door finding Hally huddled in a corner sobbing quite a bit as he closed the door, making sure it was locked tightly. He strode over towards her stopping right in front of where she was, looking down at her intently.

Hally sniffled softly looking up at the boy, shaking in fear, eyes wide. He reached down to gently touch her…. " No! Don't touch me!" she screamed in fear, trying to get away when he pounced on her holding her still.

"No one is going to harm you Hally! Calm down!" he yelled over her screams

"You're trying to kill me! No! Let go!" she wailed

"No I'm not! I'll explain if you'll just calm down!" he yelled once more

"Liar! Like My brother, you both are traitors….

"Your brother did not betray you Hally! No one did! It was all Planned before this by him, your father, the professors, and Dumbledore!" Draco yelled again, only this time she stopped her screaming, listening to his words. She heard him sigh in relief at last loosening his tight grip on her before he continued to explain.

"First of all you know that I am a vampire, secondly you know that I have been searching for my mate, You're my mate Hally. This was all done because you never gave us any choice, but to. It is up to you Hally, whether you want to believe it or not. Your brother only did this as a front, he never betrayed you ever." He explained seeing her eyes wonder about listening to his every word he spoke to her at that moment. He got up letting her sit up, then held his hand out to her to help her up on her feet, she was reluctant at first, then slowly took hold as he pulled her up to her feet .

"We don't mean you any harm Hally, I just wanted you to know that. Whenever you are ready, my mother would like to meet you downstairs" He informed her waiting for her reply. She only gave him a slight nod, still feeling reluctant letting him lead her out to go downstairs into their sitting room parlor.

They went down, when Narcissa quickly went to her side, Hally flinched slightly.

"Oh I won't harm you dear" Narcissa assured her, Hally looked up into her eyes before calming down a bit more, then noticed Lucius sitting not so far away on a black leather sofa watching her every move.

She backed up a tad bit, " No one is going to harm you young lady, especially here" Lucius told her seeing her relax at last, but still alerted over the situation.

"I take it you had explained everything to her Draco?" Lucius inquired breaking the ice first.

"Yes father I have" Draco answered him. Hally remained silent for the moment, then noticed the rooms' décor taking everything in with her eyes. The walls were a warm green color with grey trimmings for the base, the furniture was of black leather, however a soft feel to them, there were shelves on either side of the staircase filled with many books of different types( Hally was intrigued by this, for she was a bookworm herself), She seen books of curses, hexes, charms, potions, many to which were quite advanced, but to Hally she could understand perfectly being a little prankster along side her brother making her own up herself, putting several first years up in the hospital ward with colored faces, or they were leaping around like frogs, getting several students laughing over the harmless pranks. She then realized that she was being watched by them, she blushed lightly before looking away.

"It seems Narcissa that she is impressed by the décor" Lucius commented

Narcissa beamed with pride from his words.

"What will happen to me if I..I.."

They caught on from what she was trying to ask them, "You will change a bit, but just only to adjust to your new life, You'll still be able to eat normally of course, we are of course are of the rare breed of vampires. And you'll still be able to have children as well" Lucius explained as she noticed Draco looking at her intently.

"And after this is over you will be allowed back to school along with our son of course. We certainly will not interfere in your schooling" Lucius added letting her sink it all in slowly.

Hally listened to his every word before a house elf popped in informing them that lunch was served ,popping back out. "are you hungry Miss Potter?" Lucius asked her

"A little bit sir" she answered quietly "good. Son will you escort her to our dining hall for lunch, unless of course you would like to continue this conversation" Lucius requested before getting up and leaving with his wife.

The two sat there looking at each other in silence until Draco broke the silence "what are your thoughts?" He questioned her "Yes, why me? Why not any other girl at Hogwarts!" Hally demanded suddenly with heat in her eyes after getting over her shock

"Because you were the one that haunted my dreams" Draco answered seeing her face go pale from his answer.

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously from her reaction watching her eyes go downwards moving back and forth remembering some secret she kept to herself except to her brother

"Is something wrong?" He questioned her carefully, "No" Hally answered quickly avoiding his stare as he stood up then headed towards her.

"What are you hiding from me?" He drilled

"Nothing!" she answered quickly once more

"Your lying" he accused seeing her squirm under his stare

"Your nutters….."

He took hold of her swiftly, making her look up with wide eyes

"What are you hiding from me Hally….,

He looked into her eyes seeing what she was hiding from him

"So I haunt your dreams as well, my it is true on what they say about a vampires mate" he smirked seeing her squirm in his grasp.

"Let go, let go…mmft!" Hally's voice was silenced by his lips, he felt her fight him at first, then felt her relax in his arms. He took her down onto the sofa burying his fingers in her soft raven, red streaked hair, his wild hunger taking over control as his lips made their way to the nape of her neck , his fangs appearing as he made sure her neck was exposed just enough, biting down into her soft flesh suckling gently, never giving Hally any pain hearing her gasp a soft breath allowing him to make her his forever.

A/N: So what will happen in chapter 2? What will the students think when they return? How will they react? Send in Your reviews soon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

From Darkness to Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; J.K. Rowlings does may I make her so proud.

A/N: My fellow readers or to those who are enjoying this story, I hope these chapters are to your standards….Gotta love it LOL.

"Let go, let go…mmft!" Hally's voice was silenced by his lips; he felt her fight him at first, and then felt her relax in his arms. He took her down onto the sofa burying his fingers in her soft raven, red streaked hair, his wild hunger taking over control as his lips made their way to the nape of her neck, his fangs appearing as he made sure her neck was exposed just enough biting down into her soft flesh suckling gently, never giving Hally any pain hearing her gasp a soft breath allowing him to make her his forever….

Meanwhile at Hogwarts…..

Harry felt the sensation on his neck grabbing the area swiftly being noticed by the students, and Professors. "Conner has it begun?" Severus inquired observing the sixteen year old closely, "ow…Yes it has dad, oh man they weren't kidding…"

Harry almost went down being caught swiftly by Hagrid. "Easy now Hagrid, Harry will be fine momentarily, however he will also change since they both are linked together by their minds as well as their spirits, one thing that Tom Riddle did not expect to happen" Dumbledore explained with twinkling eyes.

"Twin vampires ewww gods" Ron muttered wrinkling his nose when Ginny His little sister slapped him on the back of his head, "Ouch! Ginny that hurt!" Ron yelped in pain seeing her glare at him in anger "Well you deserve it Ron! They'll still be the same, just a bit different! And I hope Harry gets even with you for that remark!" Ginny seethed in sheer anger at her big brother while the students all agreed glaring at him as well.

Ron gulped turning beet red in the face, keeping his mouth closed after that warning. Severus sat down in a chair nearby watching, and waiting patiently for Harry to quickly recover. He knew of the breed, and explained every detail to his adopted son about their strength…the breed was not the type to mess with; they always found a way for revenge.

The agreement that was arranged was for both of the twin's benefit, since the Malfoy's called a truce on behalf of their son, and the twins.

Malfoy Manor…..

Draco lifted his head from Hally's neck, hearing her gasping for air, dying. He punctured his wrist with his fangs deep enough, allowing the blood to flow, then lifted her head gently coaxing her to feed. " Shhh, drink my little one. You'll be better soon" he soothed softly to her. He watched in amazement as Hally slowly took hold of his wrist, drinking quietly while his lips caressed her forehead until she finished going unconscious. He layed her down easily, and then sat down not far from her waiting patiently for the change to finish. The minutes seemed like hours when Hally opened her eyes once more looking around at her surroundings, then looked Draco's way in silence. He noticed her eyes became a deeper brown almost black, however her beauty had enhanced to his liking completely. Draco got up towards her kneeling down onto his knees, "They say perfection is best when it is well preserved" He grinned caressing her cheek softly, taking her into his memory. "Do I really haunt your dreams?" she inquired at last waiting for his answer "Yes you most certainly do Hally" he smiled leaning down to her lips kissing her with such tenderness that no other could to her, ever.

Hogwarts

Everyone waited seeing Harry open his eyes looking at them all hearing gasps of shocks around him "Oh my goodness his eyes are a deeper green…Ohhhhh!" a girl from Gryffindor sighed before fainting dreamily over Harry's features.

Severus walked towards him taking his new look in "Well Conner You best beat these ladies off with a broom from here on out son, because they'll be after you worse this time" Severus teased lightly in a chuckle seeing Harry grin at him.

"Halls is fine now dad. She'll be alright" Harry informed him while Hagrid sat him down on his feet.

"Good, I believe it's time for that visit to explain on why this had to be done to her" Severus insisted as they both left for Malfoy Manor with Dumbledore.

Malfoy Manor

Draco walked into the dining hall in his home while his parents noticed Hally not with him, "Son where is …" His eyes went wide briefly in surprise as Hally finally walked in behind him making eye contact, but also stayed alert just in case.

"Oh my…Oh Lucius she is simply breath taking! Look at her, she is lovely" Narcissa exclaimed in awe.

"MMM yes I see this Narcissa... ahem young lady I must admit you are definitely a vision of loveliness" Lucius complimented watching Hally blush lightly.

All Hally could do was hide her face from blushing behind Lucius's son, hearing Draco chuckle over her antics, "It's not funny" Hally mumbled in his back shoulder blade.

"Oh Hally relax, it's only a compliment, and there is much to learn about your new life here" Draco chuckled heartily noticing Severus come in with Harry.

"Ah Severus hello…well another surprise here Harry, another handsome vampire present" Lucius commented getting Hally's attention. She looked over seeing her big brother's new look for the first time ever. At first she started to walk over to him, and then got angry taking a swing at him, "Slap!" "Ouch! Halls…."

"Don't you Halls me you…you big bully!" she yelled heatedly "Raven! He did it as a front young lady!" Severus roared at her seeing tears form from her eyes. "Oh man, Halls I didn't mean to scare you little sis" Harry assured her taking hold of her chin gently. He gave her a big hug soothing her, calming her down, "Oh much to learn here" Lucius repeated Draco's words seeing Severus raise his hands up to let him know to give the twins a moment, Lucius nodded in response taking in the scene while Dumbledore came in without the twin's knowledge at first gleaming "Indeed" He smiled seeing Hally's new appearance for the first time.

They broke apart looking at each other quietly "Jerk" Hally muttered at first

"Nag" Harry teased next, "seeker wannabe!" Hally grinned "Quaffle chaser" Harry sniggered when she pinched him "Ouch! You evil little sister" Harry laughed giving her another hug once more over chuckles from everyone else.

"Ahem, Since the changing is over has there been a bonding yet?" Severus Inquired to them. Hally turn three shades of pink just then "I guess that means no. Why not Raven?" Severus drilled "Dad" Hally whined "Raven let me enlighten you here or explain the situation better, you need to bond with Mr.Malfoy here unless of course you wish to end all of your lives" Severus told her seeing her eyes go wide from shock "Now Severus let's not frighten the girl here, although it would be easier for everyone to breath a lot easier on the matter" Lucius replied "Calm yourselves everyone let Hally get used to this first of all before we scare her…." Hally let out a snigger from Dumbledore's reasoning "Ah still have that sense of humour Hally" Dumbledore smiled with twinkling eyes "I believe I am partly blamed here. I haven't spoken about this to Hally as of yet" Draco informed them as they looked his way in silence "Well what are you waiting for Malfoy, make her scream…" "Harry James!"Hally growled in warning Seeing him snigger at her.

"Grrrr…" went Hally's stomach from hunger when she seen her brother back up "Attack of the little sisters stomach begins" Harry teased making her elbow him in the ribs playfully. "Alright Conner enough teasing your sister. Raven you need to eat young lady to keep your strength up. You may be stronger, but you are the littlest of the breed here" Severus explained making her understand what he meant. Draco helped her to her seat sitting down on her right side while her brother sat on her left as always waiting patiently while Severus took a seat close by them both as well as Dumbledore. Lucius sat at the head of the table looking pleased before he called for a house elf to begin to serve their lunch. "I do hope you like your steaks…Medium rare" He commented grinning getting Hally to giggle at the harmless joke before they began to eat.

Hogwarts

The students were in deep talk over the news about the twins, the excitement was riveting they could not wait to see Hally's new appearance. "Oh man if Harry looks that good, then Hally is going to be a major hottie" someone commented from the Ravenclaw table.

Ron heard the comment rolling his eyes 'Oh please, they're bloody vampires for Merlins sake' he thought reaching for another turkey drumstick to gulp down. Hermione noticed Ron's body language snorting. He looked up at her "What?" he questioned "Jealous much Ron Weasely because you can't have Harry's sister?" Hermione questioned back "Puh! No I'm not!" Ron sniffed while she kept her eyes on him "Sure your not Ron, Liar" Hermione snorted at him once more. Ron looked hurt, hiding his true feelings "How can you say that to me Mione?" Ron asked with a pout, hoping it would make her feel guilty. Hermione sat her fork down making eye contact, "Just look at the facts here Ron, You've been trying to get Hally to notice you since she layed you out flat up in the hospital wing in our first year. You have been making googily eyes her way, staring at her, whining like a lost puppy all just to get her to notice you" Hermione pointed out to him. Many Gryffindors heard her evidence agreeing along with her at every word she told the red haired boy. "Hermione, you know you're the only girl for me babe, not Hally" Ron told her trying to give her a persuasive smile. Hermione choked on her pumpkin juice laughing at his look "right Ron we believe you…not!" Hermione sneered at his words while the others sniggered at him. "Ron let's face it Hally is off limits to you now and you can't stand it" Dean Thomas cried out along with Seamus Finnegan. Ron crossed his arms fuming in anger 'Damn Malfoy had to choose her instead of the bush hair here that is my so called girlfriend' he thought in anger, Hermione only looked his way grinning triumphantly before moving further down from him. "Oh by the way Ron darling, I'm dumping you for your sister sorry, but I couldn't deny it any more I'm gay" Hermione announced watching his eyes go wide then seen him grab his stomach in disgust getting up and running out of the Great Hall before he retched. "Awesome! Hermione who knew" Dean and Seamus grinned over the news As everyone looked at her in surprise, then cheered at her for coming out of the broom closet.

Malfoy Manor

Harry told Hally the news about Hermione at the dining table watching her face go into shock, then seen her burst out laughing "W-wait! W-when did she tell you that?" Hally inquired laughing "Oh about an hour ago Raven. MR.Weasely was not present when she told Conner. I almost feel sorry for that boy" Severus smirked knowingly "Oh my stomach! That is so priceless! R-Ron has a phobia over gay people…Oh shit…"

"Language Raven!" Severus warned her sternly "But dad Ron is going to…to..."

"To what Halls?" Harry inquired "Harry James think real hard" Hally told him making him catch on "Oh no he won't! Not My sister he won't!" Harry yelled "Oh yes he would" Hally stated when Draco took hold of her hand getting her attention "No he won't" He hissed in anger. Hally seen his eyes turn to hard steel in front of her "Draco, son calm down now. I believe she has no interest in the boy" Lucius commented "Oh eww! That is so gross! Ron Weasely? No way I don't see red shiny orbs" Hally shuddered surprising Draco big time. He took one look at her actions, and turned from her view grinning secretly. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled once more smiling "Indeed" he gleamed at the glorious sight of the two across from him. "So what is this bonding …thing anyway?" Hally inquired suddenly as all eyes turned her way "Ahem" Dumbledore cleared his throat chuckling quietly "Oh Halls do you really want to know that?" Harry asked grinning resting his right hand under his chin "Well yes I do" Hally answered clicking her tongue at him turning away when she seen the look in Draco's eyes, glancing her way "What? It isn't like…Uh w-why are you looking at me like I'm the buffet?" Hally asked hearing Harry snigger "Because Raven you are in a different way" Severus grinned at her. Hally looked at everyone then caught on "Oh no" she gasped in shock "Oh yes Halls" Harry laughed as Draco leaned into her "I'll see you after lunch. Eat up Hally your going to need the energy quite soon" Draco informed her giving her his well known grin while Hally sat there quietly, with shivers of thrills went through her.

A/N: Mwahahahaha what will happen next in chapter 3? Oh I'm a bad girl, but It feels so good being bad. Will Ron find another girl? Will Hally have fun? See you later for chapter 3 real soon, bye for now


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

From Darkness to Light

A/N: Hello readers this is what everyone is waiting for hang on to your seats please, and keep all drooling to a minimum thank you.

Disclaimer: as always I do not own the Harry Potter series, but if it wasn't for her these stories would not be possible. Thanks to Goddessmoonlady, Saerry snape, Michael Serpent (you will be missed) and a few others for some of my ideas.

Chapter3

"I'll see you after lunch. Eat up Hally, your going to need the energy quite soon" Draco informed her, giving her his well known grin while Hally sat there quietly, with shivers of thrills going through her. (A/N corrected wording from last chap sorry)

Malfoy Manor after lunch

The adults watched Hally chewing on her last bite slowly while her brother sat back grinning over her dilemma, "Finished yet sis?" He asked her watching her blush slightly "Gulp" she looked his way hearing him snicker, "mmm…No" she answered avoiding the inevitable, "Raven your plate is empty, so therefore you are finished young lady" Severus stated a fact at her "Uh ok, but dad.." "Raven you are excused" Severus told her smirking at the look on her face "yes sir" she answered in a groan leaving the table in silence. Dumbledore pressed his fingers together in thought at first before he spoke "I believe no one explained this in details to her?" he inquired looking at everyone "what do you expect us to…oh! Never mind I know" Draco muttered before he left the table. Lucius called for a house elf to escort hally to his son's room, giving specific instruction of drawing a warm relaxing bath for her, and to make sure the room was perfect for their privacy.

Draco went to exercise for his training while Hally sat in a deep tub, looking around her before sinking back sighing in content. She noticed her front teeth from her tongue going across them 'this is going to be hard getting used to' she thought to herself before she finished bathing. She was robed when she came out finding Draco already there waiting for her "Uh…" "I showered in a guest room" he explained seeing her nod quietly. He began to remove his bathrobe when her eyes went wide "w-what are you doing?" she asked suddenly "taking off my robe" He answered grinning over her blushing. She noticed his lower half, realizing he wasn't born without being well endowed "OK! That's not coming near me!" She screamed being heard downstairs by everyone "Oh good lord…" they seen Hally run downstairs fast with Draco not far behind "Now look! It is a part of the bonding…." "I don't care…" "Raven!" Severus boomed getting her attention "No! Do you even know how b-b-big he is? He'll kill me with that thing!" She cried out with wide eyes. "WHAT! Malfoy how big are you?" Harry questioned "None of your business Potter look Hally…" Narcissa intervened just then "Hally dear can we talk for a second?" she asked her "Mother…." "Yes please"Hally whimpered going upstairs with the woman. Draco watched at first getting angry "Whoa! Easy son she is a bit scared give her a moment" Lucius explained "but…" "so was your mother now let them talk for now" Lucius told him.

Narcissa spoke to the girl calming her down at last before leaving the room to give her some time to relax. She dozed off minutes later, not knowing that someone entered the room towards her quietly, dimming the lights. She made a simple sigh in her sleep when she felt lips touch her own, opening her eyes finding Draco towering over her. She kept her eyes on his every move watching him remove his robe one more time, she started to protest once more "No, no more waiting Hally this has to be done for your sake as well as mine" He told her untying her robe slowly, and opened it up. All he could think of was the gods really gave him a most wonderful gift before him seeing her bare beauty exposed to him at that moment.

He opened a bottle of scented oil (Lavender) pouring a small amount into the palm of his hand, and then rubbed his hands together before he began to massage her entire body before they began. "This helps to relax you, now relax and stay calm" he announced as he continued to work on his task. Hally breathed the scent in deeply, sighing while he kept his eyes on her actions. She remained relaxed when she felt a strange feeling opening her eyes, Draco's lips was below her hips in a certain area of her body. I t shocked her at first until she felt waves of rippling pleasure flow through her entire body. She could not contain her silence any longer moaning, arching her body feeling one of his arms go around her petite waist keeping her in that position while he continued to claim her as his own. Everyone sat hearing her scream suddenly, only this time it was different…it was the sound of her screaming in ecstasy. After he allowed her to catch her breath, he slowly entered a thrust making sure he did no damage to the girl, she was indeed virtuous, and he did not want to do any harm to her. Hour after hour they continued to intertwine each other very slowly, bonding to each other as one. Draco kept a hold of Hally moving gently when he heard her scream in bliss, he then reached his height of ecstasy allowing it to last a moment longer until he collapsed in bliss.

An hour later Hally rested in his arms along with Draco when a house elf popped in to check up on the two, then popped out informing their family that they was resting at last . "That had to have been one hell of a bonding" Harry commented to himself. Severus sighed in relief from the news along with Draco's parents. Hours later Hally woke up beside Draco looking around the room in silence. "Sleep well?" she heard seeing Draco awake as well "Yes" she simply said quietly, "good so did I" he chuckled seeing her grin at his words.

Hogwarts

Hermione was doing some research in the school's library coming up to the section she needed with Ginny, Dean, Seamus, and of course Ron. "Here it is! The vampires bonding: Where the mate must allow the vampire to….oh! Uh heh this is so embarrassing even for me" Hermione blushed "Here let me do it Mione! Where the mate must allow the vampire to bond with them by mating…" Ron's face reddened more and more each minute while the other four sniggered at him "What's wrong Ron too much for you to read?" Ginny cracked then roared out laughing with the rest seeing her brother run out hiding his face from embarrassment. "Oh my gods Ginny that was priceless!" Hermione laughed along with her while Dean and Seamus kept cackling over the scene.

Malfoy Manor

Hally went downstairs thirty minutes later finding Narcissa sitting in her usual area on a black leather sofa sipping her tea, after Draco explained that he had to leave with his father, Severus, and her brother after concealing his change to meet the dark lord, but promised that he would return shortly. It was only to verify that they had bonded, she accepted his explanation, however showed that she was totally against the evil man watching him leave in haste. Now being alone, she found herself wanting some sort of company, finding the older lady being a bit refreshing, a change of some kind, she somehow found it in the woman. Narcissa looked up in surprise, then smiled at her warmly making the girl feel welcome there. Hally sat down across from her, then gave her a grin feeling like she found where she belonged at last.

A/N: sorry this is short, but I am not feeling very well at the moment see you in chapter 4 send in your reviews soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Hello once more readers, I feel much better now today. Now on with Chapter 4 Yay! This is so much fun.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Harry Potter J.K.R does thank gods for that wonderful lady

Chapter 4

Hally went downstairs thirty minutes later finding Narcissa sitting in her usual area on a black leather sofa sipping her tea, after Draco explained that he had to leave with his father, Severus, and her brother after concealing his change to meet the dark lord, but promised that he would return shortly. It was only to verify that they had bonded, she accepted his explanation, however showed that she was totally against the evil man watching him leave in hast. Now being alone, she found herself wanting some sort of company, finding the older lady being a bit refreshing, a change of some kind; she somehow found it in the woman. Narcissa looked up in surprise, then smiled at her warmly making the girl feel welcome there. Hally sat down across from her, and then gave her a grin feeling like she finally found where she belonged at last.

Meanwhile the meeting

Harry kept all of his feelings hidden deep down along with Draco, standing beside their fathers in silence, listening to the other death eaters' reports. The Dark Lord sat back paying attention to every word that was given to him, some he was pleased, some he was not pleased at all, especially from Parkinson Sr. watching him squirm under his glare.

"I am very disappointed in you Parkinson! Tell me why I should let you go without punishment?" he demanded in a hiss, Parkinson fell to his knees begging for another chance to redeem himself, "Please my lord, I promise I will not fail you this time" Parkinson reasoned to him with the utmost urgency. The Dark Lord growled in anger, his red eyes piercing down at him "One more chance! That is all you will have, now get back in your place!" He ordered in disgust, watching the weakling of a man step back in line, keeping his head down respectfully.

The dark lord then turned to Draco beckoning him forward closer, Draco obeys kneeling down like he was taught by his father, "Tell me young Malfoy, did she yield to you?" He inquired through the silence of the others. Draco nodded "Yes my lord she has, she has turned as well, and her beauty has enhanced much" Draco answered in truth, there soon became whispers around them talking in low key over the news. "Good young Malfoy, I am very pleased by this news. You should be proud young one, as should you as well young Potter. With you both on our side we shall not fail in our victory" The dark lord chuckled quietly. Harry nodded his head in agreement wearing his mash well like Severus had taught him.

They watched the dark lord stand up before them, "I have been pleased by those who has succeeded in their mission, and sorely disappointed by some who has failed" he announced looking squarely at Parkinson Sr., glaring directly at him. He dismissed them all disapparating in front of the death eaters'. The four port keyed back to Malfoy Manor after relaxing when the others had left before them.

Malfoy Manor

They returned walking into a surprising sight, Hally was laughing beside Narcissa, carrying a conversation with her. The four men looked at each other, but remained quiet listening intently to the ladies.

"Does all of the Malfoy bloodline have this trait?" Hally inquired to Narcissa

"Oh yes they do dear, however we don't kill for human blood. We are a rare breed" Narcissa answered with a smile.

"Well how rare of the breed? I mean what type of breed?" Hally asked clearly interested in the subject.

"Day walkers dear" Narcissa answered her, Hally's eyes went wide in shock from the news, "Holy Cricket!" Hally cried out in disbelief, Narcissa only giggled over her actions "Oh my gods this is hard to swallow! A Day walker, whoa" Hally ranted while the four men grinned at her, listening closely. Hally looked back at Narcissa, "What is different between the breeds besides killing for blood?" Hally inquired in eagerness, like a little girl at Christmas time. "Well we have great speed, faster than the breeds that are nocturnal" Narcissa smiled, Hally's eyes were as big as saucers, "wickedly sweet!" she grinned, excitement in her deep brown eyes. "Told you her eyes are as bad as Dumbledore's" Harry whispered grinning at his sister. Hally heard chuckling, turning around to see them present. "Raven you'll learn everything very soon young lady. One of their own will be present tomorrow to instruct you and Conner both to teach you to use them. His name is Orion, and you will mind your manners and pay attention understand?" Severus questioned seeing her nod, "yes sir" she answered him, then grinned excitedly over the news until, "Hello little one" she heard seeing him present. He walked towards her observing her new appearance. "I see what you mean here young Malfoy" he commented standing in front of her "stand up little one!" he demanded at her. Hally began to shake in fear, her eyes going wide. "Hmmm still fears me I see" he commented looking at her, "Raven stand up so he can get a closer look" Severus commanded watching her obey him. Her body shook in fear while the dark lord got a better look at her. "Quite petite for the breed, however not even I could deny her beauty here. The smallest of the breed, she should wear the best attires to show her beauty or for you to show her off proudly" he chuckled walking around her, taking in every detail. He then moved from her, allowing her to calm down, and relax. When he left completely satisfied over appearance, Hally collapsed shaking in hysterics. "Halls calm down, we know sis" Harry urged, Draco went to her side immediately, taking hold of her. "Calm yourself it will be alright. He will never harm you, he won't get the chance" He soothed hearing Hally keep from sobbing quietly. Lucius sat down observing the scene, "for once I wish that man would call first before coming here unannounced" Lucius seethed out loud, the others agreed to his words while Hally started to calm down finally.

Hogwarts

Ron remained hidden from embarrassment the rest of the day in his dorm, Hermione noticed this and was giggling with his baby sister Ginny. The rest of their family were informed that day to be prepared for the time when they came to visit their children, Molly took the news better than was expected as well as Arthur. Bill was also informed along with Charlie, Fred, and George. Percy was still not on speaking terms with the family members, but was also told by Minister Fudge. His face paled slightly, but took the news quite well. Ron heard Seamus talking to Dean as they came into the dorm, "Oh man I can't wait to see Lady Hex's new look. You know she'll just turn heads just by walking past us guys" Seamus replied, his excitement overwhelming, "Yeah I know now she will really live up to her name. I heard that Malfoy's breed was a day walker really rare breed. They're an ancient sort that goes for mere revenge if they are provoked" Dean informed him sitting down on his bed. "GULP!" they heard looking around when they seen Ron's curtain move slightly grinning pointing his direction plotting.

"So what kind of revenge are you talking about?" Seamus asked containing a snigger

"Oh man the kind that is worse than anything combined. They hunt you down, torture you just before they kill you, and the worse part is they turn you into the walking dead to do their bidding, only you won't rest in peace at all they'll keep making you take someone…."

"OUTTA MY WAY!" Ron wailed running for his life. Seamus burst into laughter with Dean knowing that this was going to be fun tormenting Ron Weasely.

Malfoy Manor

Later that night Hally slept holding onto Draco while across the hall Harry was also fast asleep, Not knowing that their new instructor arrived hours ahead of time shaking their father's hands speaking to the both of them on how, and when to begin the teaching on the twins. When dawn's early light approached Hally opened her eyes peering into a set of eyes that were the color of violet letting out a terrifying scream.

A/N: Well that's all for chapter 4 everyone. Chapter 5 the lessons begin with the twins. Bye see ya later.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

From Darkness to light

A/N: This Chapter took a bit more time to think on than usual, so please forgive me if I updated later then usual. Also if there are anyone reading these stories please! Please send me your reviews or I am doomed! LOL here is chapter 5

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does ; although some of these characters are from my creation alone, names not others, however I do give special thanks to some writers for allowing to borrow some of their ideas, I may not remember the names, but thank you all the same.

Chapter 5

Later that night Hally slept holding onto Draco while across the hall Harry was also fast asleep, not knowing that their new instructor arrived hours ahead of time shaking their father's hands speaking to the both of them on how, and when to begin the teaching on the twins. When dawn's early light approached, Hally opened her eyes peering into a set of eyes that were the color of violet letting out a terrifying scream.

Draco ran out of the bathroom from the screaming just as Harry tore through the door to see what was wrong with his little sister ramming right smack into each other hitting the floor with a huge thud.

"Well quite the screamer aren't we little one. Already gave these two the sound of alarm and now here they are on the floor in a heap" the man replied with the look of amusement on his face. Hally glanced at the two boys on the floor quietly watching them untangle their selves giving each other glares from the confrontation until they heard giggling looking up her way. Blush crept up to their cheeks from her amused state of laughter at them both. They both started to growl at her, "Hally Lillian! That was not funny! You scared the bloody hell out of us!" Harry shouted in anger, revealing his sharp fangs.

"Hally! What the bloody hell were you thinking on screaming out like that?" Draco demanded to her his fangs showing as well.

"I believe that would be from me, I gave her an unexpected scare when she woke up gentlemen, now then I am Orion, you must be Hally Potter I assume and I do believe that you must be Harry Potter?" Orion inquired still sitting down in the chair by Draco's bedside getting the twin's attention.

"Yes" they answered in unison at his question. He grinned at their simultaneous response 'this is going to be good' he thought sitting back in a relaxed position observing the twin's aurora that surrounded them.

"Mmmhmm….it seems to me that I will need help here in this area, I will need to call upon Gabriel as soon as I can, in the mean time may I suggest that you both be ready in at least three hours for your lessons" Orion announced getting up to leave the room.

Draco kept his eyes on his every move in silence seeing the man pause at the door. "Draco be assured that I know that she is your mate young man, however she is a petite size and the smallest of our breed, she will be watched by our people from this day forward, and Gabriel may be a bit…hard on her in the beginning until he knows her better, remember he is our leader of our breed" he explained, and with that he left the room giving them their privacy.

Hally remained still for a time after hearing Orion's words over her. She looked at the boys before ducking under the blankets hiding. Harry nudged Draco in the ribs getting his attention, then pointed at the small lump in the middle of Draco's bed grinning. Quietly they each crept up on both sides of the bed sniggering in silence, getting ready to pounce on the girl. Hally took a quick peek out from under the blankets, "Bonsai!" They boys yelled cackling grabbing the girl on both sides of her making her squeal in laughter.

Malfoy Manor sitting room Parlor

Both men heard the screams minutes ago getting ready to run up the stairs, when they both got stopped seeing Orion coming down.

"Well four instead of two from her alarm, relax gentlemen I gave her a bit of a fright she is fine" Orion assured them both watching them breath easier from his news.

"Gabriel must be called as soon as possible over the girl…relax he needs to see this small one here, she will need the protection from all our breeds, not just those who are here" He informed them sitting down for the moment.

"Alright since he will be informed about her, what will be his reaction Orion? You know as well as I that he will give her a hard time" Lucius stated in question taking his seat along side his wife while Severus sat down in a chair across from them listening to the conversation.

"Then I do not have to tell you about that part since you already know the outcome of his attitude" Orion replied looking at his groomed nails, "Now see here…" Severus was cut off quickly by Lucius "Severus he's right stay calm, Hally won't be harmed, but he will intimidate her until he finds what he is seeking from within her" Lucius explained in great detail.

They heard Hally squealing in laughter after hearing the boys yell out bonsai. Orion focused above them observing their three before he chuckled. "At last a breath of fresh air within this family here, that is a good sign since it has been quite awhile since Narcissa came into this family…and still lovely as ever" Orion smiled Narcissa's way seeing her blush over his compliment.

"Orion you are still charming" she giggled warmly at him, Lucius only rolled his eyes grinning over his wife's actions while Severus hid his grin.

"So Severus tell me more about the twins, From their looks one would think they were your off spring" Orion requested looking his way waiting for his response.

"The only thing I can tell you is that I adopted Raven when she was two years old after a year of raising her, I adopted Conner before their second year at Hogwarts as a birthday gift to him" Severus answered him truthfully.

Orion sat back listening to his words carefully, then went into deep thought; 'this does not sound right to me' he thought, resting his two forefingers along his jaw line.

"It does not seem right to me Severus. It feels like something has been hidden or kept from you all these years…no I know that it is not you, however it seems to me that a person knows something and is not saying" Orion announced to him.

"The only one who was ever close to the twin's parents was Dumbledore, with the exception of their godfather, and Hagrid the school's groundskeeper" Severus told him.

"Then we must speak to Dumbledore immediately now won't we" he exclaimed when they heard running upstairs above them from the three teens; Hally running from the boys, and the boys running chasing her laughing.

Hogwarts Dumbledore's office

Dumbledore sat behind his desk gleaming waiting for his call patiently. He turned around moments later after hearing his name being called from the fireplace.

"Ah Orion, so good to hear from you today. How may I be of service to you?" He inquired smiling at the face in the fire.

"Enough of the sentiments Albus, I need information on the twins for their lessons and I won't stand for any distractions nor any side questions. Who is their father, and their heritage?" Orion questioned seriously while Severus sat back listening.

Dumbledore sighed in relief at last, "Alas Orion it is time; their father is no other than…Severus sir. Now is not the time for any angry comments to me Severus, their heritage can be told from him, however their mother was Lily Evans Orion" Dumbledore announced hearing Severus swear loudly from the information.

"Lily?" Orion pressed in surprise, "Yes Lily Orion I believe she was one of your own kind?" Dumbledore inquired his eyes twinkling merrily over the look on his face.

"Thank you Albus you have been most helpful here…Lily…Oh Merlin's beard" Orion muttered after thanking the old wizard leaving the fire.

"You are most welcome Orion, have fun with the twins" Dumbledore chuckled happily leaving his office.

Malfoy Manor Dining room

Severus watched the twins talk with his godson shaking his head in disbelief from the shocked news, Hally sensed his tension turning his way in concern.

"Dad what is the matter?" she asked him seeing him sigh quietly. Lucius heard her question watching the twins face their real father. Orion cleared his throat breaking the silence. "Severus tell them" He requested to the potions master.

"They won't believe me….

"Believe what dad?" Hally pressed quietly

"Raven…

"Oh-OH! I know…Harry dad found out about being our real father…

"What?" all three men demanded in shock looking at the twins

"Oh that, we found out last year that's nothing" Harry commented

Severus sat back in shock "…, …,How? When?" He questioned finally after finding his words.

They looked over at him innocently, "dad it was in your stow a ways, and it was when we were at Sirius's home" Hally answered at last.

"Stow a ways?" he pressed. They grinned at him "Yeah dad from your ahem death eater time" Harry spoke out sheepishly.

"Well, well, well looks like we have many secrets hidden here" Orion commented observing their conversation.

"Oh yeah Hally also found mum's diary at school around that time as well. She written something in it down like I wished I could turn him, but can't whatever that meant" Harry thought loudly.

Orion coughed in shock over Harry's comment. "What?" The twins asked at once confused.

"Ahem your mother is…was of their own breed you two, meaning you both are of their true breed as well" Severus informed them.

They looked at each other quietly in shock, then looked back at Severus. "Now before you two start…"

"EEEE!Daddy!" Hally squealed excitedly running over to him in a leap hugging him tightly.

"Raven I can't breath young lady…oh bloody hell with it!" Severus grinned as Harry ran over to him as well.

Draco sat there overwhelmed over the news he had just found out about looking at his father "Well son she is whether you turned her or not, but you turned her regardless" Lucius grinned at his son proudly. Draco started to smile just then looking back at the three hugging each other.

Malfoy Manor three hours later

They were greeted by Gabriel after his arrival shaking hands with Severus, and Lucius.

He then turned towards the twins smiling at Harry with a warm greeting until he looked at Hally his smile going from his face swiftly. He looked down at her with piercing eyes sternly making her uncomfortable under his stare.

"Hally Potter I presume?" he questioned stiffly to her. "Y-yes sir" Hally answered quietly hearing him grunt at her response as though she was nothing to him. Hally moved aside for him as he walked past her keeping his eyes on her while she kept her distance from him sitting down beside Draco looking down in silence.

"Well Orion brief me in on why I should be here in the first place" Gabriel requested at last looking away from her waiting.

Orion briefed him in from what he learned while sat back listening quietly to his every word. Every so often he would glance Hally's way like she made a wrong move or had done something wrong making her squirm under his stare. After several minutes later Hally had enough getting up to leave the room.

"Where do you think you are going?" Gabriel questioned her stiffly

Hally stopped in her tracks clinching a fist in anger glaring at him.

"To get away from your sorry of an excuse for a leader's arse!" Hally answered him in sheer anger heading upstairs.

Orion contained his laughter while amusement filled his eyes from Hally snapping back at their leader quietly. Gabriel raised his eyebrows up in surprise from her words to him, "Has a temper I see" He only replied focusing above him on her movements. Hally paced the floor in Draco's room when she sensed him focusing on her sending out a block on him swiftly. His head went back quickly in sheer surprise.

"Who taught her to block out our focusing?" Gabriel questioned finally looking at them

"No one has Gabriel why?" Lucius answered in truth, "She blocked me from up there that is why!" He roared seeing her run back down.

"don't you dare yell at him You…you jerk!" Hally yelled at him, standing up to him without fear.

He stood up facing her to get her to back down, Hally never faltered once. "Well come on then! You love to intimidate someone, then do it otherwise don't waste my time with your hot air!" Hally hissed at him.

Gabriel took his eyes away from Hally looking over at Orion. "Orion you will teach Harry here, it seems that this one will be under my teachings here" Gabriel responded at last seeing Orion nod in agreement from his words. He looked back down at Hally with piercing eyes, "I am going to enjoy seeing you squirm little one" He informed her as she looked back the same way, "Challenge accepted, You are so going to wish you never met me" She glared walking away from him.

Severus seen the look on her face, 'Oh lord he pissed her off, she's going to get him good' he thought to his self shaking his head in defeat.

Malfoy Manor 11:00 a.m.

The lessons began in two separate areas of the Manor for the twins. The Malfoy's waited with Severus patiently when they heard Gabriel yell at Hally several times, telling her that she could do better than what she was doing. They heard Hally snap back in return seeing Severus sigh shaking his head until they heard a loud noise, "KABOOM!"

"What the bloody hell was that…" they seen Hally take off their way from her lesson room, then seen Gabriel storm after her noticing his appearance.

"O-oh my…" "Giggle" Narcissa started giggling at his appearance making him stop briefly growling in anger. "Better throw him a bone, he's sounding more like a dog each minute" Hally taunted the head day walker before fleeing up the stairs fast.

"That is it! I have had enough of that girl's rudeness! She is to be punished! She does not eat lunch nor dinner! Is that understood?" Gabriel demanded seeing nods "Good! She will also be present as punishment to remind her of her place!" he added sensing Hally standing on top of the stairs listening to his direct order. He stood at the foot of the stairs looking up at her in anger, "And do not think they will disobey me little one! You will learn soon enough on how to respect me!" Gabriel hissed at her walking away.

He was true to his word to Hally during lunch, she had to sit in front of an empty dish while everyone else ate their lunch. Gabriel observed her silence watching her look down from them, however she never apologized to him for what she had done for his snappy manner to her. She kept quiet looking down or she looked ahead with stone face, not letting him see her true emotions.

Classes resumed after lunch, and Hally had a difficult time doing what she was instructed making Gabriel roar at her once more while she tried to catch her breath. When she tried once more landed wrong to where he growled in annoyance. "Bah! We are finished here for the day! Go!" He ordered with his back turned on her "Why not you hate me the first time you seen me any way" He heard her words turning back around to find that she had already left the lesson room.

Dinner came at 5:00 p.m. promptly and Hally was once again sitting in front of an empty dish looking ahead from everyone while Gabriel kept his eyes on her, Knowing that she should be suffering from hunger by now, however she never showed any sign of hunger. When they finished their meal, Hally stood up, and left not looking back at them. Gabriel looked over at her brother, "I hear u share a link young man, has she been sneaking food today?" He questioned Harry "No sir she hasn't. Hally does not even know where the kitchen here is" Harry answered, then looked at the door way, "Dad Hally blacked out" Harry announced leaving the dining hall swiftly with Draco. Everyone found Hally in the sitting room on the floor out cold. "Is this girl always this stubborn?" Gabriel questioned

"Yes" Severus and Harry both answered at once while Severus revived her. She opened her eyes getting up with help before she went upstairs, "Alright get this girl..

"NO! I don't want your pity and I will refuse any food that is brought to me! You made your orders now wallow in it!" Hally shouted heading upstairs to Draco's room slamming the door.

"This girl is beyond stubborn! She is being difficult! Now why is that?" Gabriel demanded looking at them for an answer. Orion Whispered in his ear "Lily's children" He spoke quietly getting his attention. "Lily's? no wonder she is stubborn she is acting just like her mother!" Gabriel boomed "precisely Gabriel" Orion simply said sitting down on a black leather sofa.

Gabriel stormed up the stairs in quick strides to Draco's room heading in finding the girl lying down on the bed with hunger pains. He sat down by the bedside keeping his eyes on her while she quietly sobbed without a sound from her. "So you are Lily's daughter are you, just as stubborn as she was, but worse" he commented sitting back in the chair. She kept her face from him, tears falling from her face. "Just go away, you got what you wanted no one disobeyed your orders so leave me alone" she told him her arms around her mid drift feeling pain from being hungry of not eating.

"Lesson one! I don't take orders I give them…

"Oh what the fuck ever! Lesson one from me I never asked for your presence, your teachings, nor you and you can kiss my arse if you don't like it!" Hally yelled curling into a ball trying to keep from feeling worse.

"Oh you didn't? It seems that your father did as well as your soon to be father in law! And for your information little one I do not leave family alone! Lily may be your mother little one, but I, I am your grandfather! Your mother is or was my daughter by birth!" He roared at her. Hally's eyes went wide in shock from what she just learned hearing Harry burst inside in shock as well.

"…What?" Harry cried out looking at the man in disbelief . Hally turned over taking the scene in before she got up going after the head day walker in anger shrieking being heard downstairs.

"You bastard! You let her die by that monster!" Hally screamed her eyes seeing red with rage. Orion's head snapped up focusing in an instant running up the stairs quickly stopping Harry from going after their leader, but found that Hally got to him first going after her next.

Gabriel grabbed her wrists quickly before she had gotten the chance to harm him, "You son of a bitch! You signed my mother's death warrant!" She boomed being restrained from doing anything further to the man.

"I signed no ones death warrant little one! She knew the risks before she married that man Potter! And she knew that no one would aide her when he found out where they were!" Gabriel roared in her face, then shoved her away from him making her fall back down onto the bed without showing any emotion towards the girl in any way. Harry struggle in Orion's grasp after witnessing the scene, then stood still watching him stand up from where he sat.

"Your father Potter sent her to her death! Not me!" Gabriel shouted in anger moving away from the bed, "Gabriel Severus is their real father not Potter, Albus confirmed it" Orion intervened getting his attention. "When was this?" Gabriel questioned him looking down at Hally watching her weep, "Three hours before you came here" Orion answered seeing him swear in silence towards the floor before looking back at Hally.

"Little one…

Hally got up from the bed crying taking out of the room running away from him going past Harry and Orion.

"Damn it! Damn it!" Gabriel swore going out after the girl.

"Dad! Keep this murderer away from me!" Hally screamed running down the stairs to him while Gabriel was close behind him. Hally ran behind Severus clutching him tightly looking out from behind Severus seeing the two face one another.

"Just what is the meaning of this?" Severus demanded the head day walker after hearing everything from upstairs.

"Stay out of this Severus! She maybe your daughter, but she is my grandchild as well! I already know that you heard everything from up there!" Gabriel shouted heatedly

The two had words thrown at one another in a heated argument while the Malfoy's sat still listening to them in shock, Hally staying behind her father crying in his robe.

"Then why did you not seek these two out?" Severus demanded

"I did not know they existed!" Gabriel boomed glaring at him seeing Hally try to take off once more. He caught her swiftly by her arm keeping her still. "Get off of me!" She shrieked out fighting him tooth and nail. "Stop it this instant little one!" Gabriel boomed holding her down to keep her from fighting him.

"Raven calm down right now!" Severus yelled making her stop instantly when they heard her sob.

"Get off me" She wept as Narcissa looked her way concerned for the girl.

"Let her go Gabriel" Severus requested hearing her cry from what she was told, he let her up watching her leave the room not looking back at him. Gabriel stood up looking at Severus, "You know as well as me that she can't stay like this forever Severus. She fighting a lost cause that could not be stopped and she needs to realize that" Gabriel announced calming down at last.

Malfoy Manor the Next Day

Hally got ready for the day heading downstairs with the boys seeing Gabriel present. She kept silent keeping her distance from him while Harry had to ask him "Why?" Harry inquired to Gabriel breaking the silence. Gabriel turned his eyes from the girl hearing the question, "As I said before young man your mother knew the risks before she married that Potter" Gabriel answered him in truth.

"No, why didn't you look for us? Why?" Harry pressed at him

"Again I did not know that you two ever existed" Gabriel answered him

Harry snapped just then, "Didn't know we existed? How could you not know! The whole damn wizarding world knew about us! I had to live ten years with a muggle family who mistreated me horribly!" Harry yelled

"Harry…"

"No Halls! He's going to know one way or another! They kept me in a cupboard under their stairs for ten years! They starved me for that length of time! I had to live day by fucking bloody day trying to take their abuse! I never knew Hally existed until we came to Hogwarts! And you did not know? Gee for a grandfather you sure have a way of showing anything to us!" Harry spat out in anger while Severus sat back watching quietly.

Gabriel showed a bit of shock on his face after hearing Harry tell him every detail of his ten years with the Dursley's. "Who else knows of this Severus?" Gabriel questioned their father who sat still listening.

"The Weasely's knows, they found out before Raven got it out of him, Albus knows, McGonagall, Draco and his family knows, and let's see now Hagrid knows, so does their godfather Sirius Black…

"Sirius Black! That man…"

"Knows and has a truce with us now yes. So far that is all except for you now" Severus informed him watching him look Hally's way, "How did you find out young lady?" Gabriel questioned, Hally never gave a response to him staying quiet. He got up from where he was sitting taking hold of her in anger, "I asked you a question…"

"Let her go! Hally found out from intercepting my dreams! She felt my pain for the last ten years!" Harry yelled at the man seeing him let go of her in surprise, "Felt your pain? How?" He pressed "What do you mean how? What do you care? You hate her any way!" Harry seethed walking Hally over to sit down beside Draco.

"Listen young man no one said I hated her! You speak of not caring how about you two…"

"You never gave Hally a chance when you got here! Because she is the smallest of us all…

big fucking deal! So Hally is small, so she is petite! Just because she is all of this does not give you or any one of your kind the right to ridicule Hally because of it! You don't even know her! Hally exceeds expectations in potions, defense against the Dark arts, charms, and she gave her divination professor a complex when they found out that Hally was the real deal than her! Hally was reigned as the female Nostradomus from the Daily Prophet three years ago! And you think she is weak, And another thing! Hally couldn't do what you had instructed simply because you starved her at lunch and dinner! Hally could hardly eat anything yesterday morning because she was excited to meet You! And you treated her like she was beneath you!" Harry boomed in a heated lecture while his twin sister kept her eyes away from their newly found grandfather.

He looked down at her seeing her remain silent avoiding eye contact from him, "Oh not to mention the tests they put her through! Keeping her there inside the Ministry, locked in a white room giving her a complex just to get information from my sister, but by all means don't let me keep you from telling us that our step father killed our mother! And Hally was the last of us to be held by her! She hears our mother screaming in her sleep! She seen her outcome because she was not far from our mum!" Harry roared

Gabriel growled in anger, "Enough! I don't need your lecture young man! What has happened in the past has nothing to do with me!" He boomed shutting Harry up.

Hally stood up after hearing him yell at her brother "Mr. Malfoy I'll be upstairs until breakfast is over, and the same with lunch, and dinner sir" She informed Lucius heading upstairs.

"You are to show your…" "Why should I when I am nothing to you, oh I forgot I can't eat anything either so why sit there and not be able to eat anything at all and my presence isn't worthy for you" Hally spoke quietly without looking at him, and then headed upstairs to Draco's room closing the door quietly.

Gabriel fumed in anger getting ready to head upstairs being stopped by Harry, "I don't think so sir, you did make it perfectly clear on all those words she threw back at you, now leave her alone" Harry warned, standing face to face with the man.

"Do not tempt me young man. You can easily be in the same position just like your twin sister…"

"Oh go for it old folgy! I'll whomp you a good one if you try" Harry hissed when an alarm went off, "What the bloody hell is that blasted noise?" Gabriel demanded "Hally leaving the Manor because you don't like her presence you son of a bitch!" Harry yelled stepping aside for Draco to stop his sister from trying to leave his home along with Severus, Lucius, and Orion.

They stopped her just in the nick of time grabbing her quickly, "Let go! I'm not wanted here!" Hally screamed struggling "Raven you cannot leave here until you learn your new gifts young lady!" Severus yelled at her "Then get somebody else besides him! I refuse to be taught by that bone bag!" she shouted being heard by Gabriel downstairs. Draco kept hold of her, "Hally calm down!" Draco demanded feeling her continue to struggle, "No! I don't want him to teach me anything!" She screamed at him, Harry looked at Gabriel with a smirk as if he was saying(see I told you so) on his face. Draco took all he could lifting Hally up as though she was just a pillow carrying her to his room slamming the door shut locking it tightly.

A minute later he had her on her side touching an area hearing her gasp calming down swiftly. He held her in the same position for a good while keeping his hand on her tummy to keep her calm hearing her breath normal at last. "You can't keep this up Hally, I understand how you feel, but you must stop this now" he told her hearing her break down crying "He hates me," she cried while Draco held her to him, "Shh don't cry Hally I t will be alright" He assured her giving her small kisses on her neck. Some time later Draco came downstairs after Hally went to sleep with hunger pains running his hand through her hair.

"Son?" Lucius inquired noticing the look on his face "I feel that she wants to give up" Draco informed him, his voice cracking while he kept a straight face.

"Lucius!" Narcissa cried out in shock

"Gabriel swallow your damn pride for once and give that girl a peace of mind! If not then stay out of her life!" Lucius boomed at the head day walker in anger.

An hour later Hally slept on while Gabriel walked in sitting down watching her wince from her hunger pains slightly until she sensed his presence opening her eyes looking at him quietly.

"So you want to give up little one is that it?" he questioned not getting a response from her watching her eyes look away from him.

"No one from my line gives up ever little one, and neither will you. I never once said I hated you, I am hard on ones such as your self simply because of your mother's defiance to me on leaving us. Yes her death has been a tragic one, however she was a little one like you. You remind me of her so much. Your stubbornness, your temper, and your pride. If I knew then like I know now that you and your brother existed I would have searched the world over for you" he explained to her while she stayed still listening quietly.

"It is up to you little one whether you want me in your life or not. I cannot decide for you" He announced then left the room going downstairs. Hally looked up at the ceiling in silence after hearing his words.

Everyone sat in the Malfoy's sitting room talking when Hally came down finally standing in front of Gabriel making eye contact for the first time ever since he showed up the day before. Hally wrapped her arms around Gabriel's neck holding onto him while he held her gently in his arms, then allowed Harry to do the same thing. Severus sat back grinning over the scene, "Well Gabriel looks like your stuck with them as well as me after today" Severus chuckled along with everyone watching as well. Draco took hold of Hally moments later in his arms feeling her hold him close to her, "Now be good" He whispered grinning down at her "promise" she grinned up at him before giving him a kiss to seal her promise to him before she went to continue with her lessons with Gabriel.

That afternoon Hally worked hard concentrating on her lessons impressing Gabriel to where he started to warm up to her from that day forward knowing that she will need his protection from him and their clan in the future.

A/N: That is all for chapter 5 sorry if it is long, and if it sounds like rambling well it's my story and I am sticking to it see ya in chapter 6 bye for now


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Finally, here is chapter 6 it may be short or it may be long it is really up to my ideas from my head LOL. Oh, special thanks to a reader who just put my story in their c2 you know who you are thank you.

Disclaimer: Nope I do not own the Harry Potter series; JKR does now on with the chapter.

Chapter 6

That afternoon Hally worked hard concentrating on her lessons impressing Gabriel to where he started to warm to her day forward knowing that she will need his protection from him and their clan in the future.

Malfoy Manor later in the afternoon after lessons

Gabriel spoke to both fathers on the twin's progress from their lessons surprising Lucius greatly; he never expected them to become fast learners that quickly.

"Very impressive to hear, Raven must have gotten over the anger from you both" Severus exclaimed thoughtfully

"Yes and to think you still have off springs around that has your gift" Lucius chuckled warmly when they heard the two boys grunting turning to see a wrestling match on the black marble floor behind them while Hally was upstairs changing into comfortable clothes after a much needed shower.

Narcissa walked inside noticing the scene as well, "Boys! Boys! Please stop, this is not the place for it….oh dear" She gasped seeing Hally fly down the stairs after them, squealing with excitement.

"Raven, Raven wait…", "Wahoo!" Hally yelled out in a huge pounce right onto the boys.

"Oaf! Hey! Hey Hally let go….ouch! Yeoww! That hurt! Potter what is she doing!" Draco wailed in shock feeling Hally's knee in the middle of his back.

"Ow! Speak for yourself! She's got me too!" Harry shouted in pain while Hally bounced back and forth on them both, and then put Harry in a leg lock while grabbing his neck in a full nelson.

"I give! I give Hally now let me up!" Harry begged feeling her let go grabbing Draco next grinning. "Evil little sister….Oh shit!" Harry blurted out cackling at the scene between her, and Draco watching her lay on Draco's back holding him with her arms around his mid drift.

"Ahem Raven let Draco up" Severus told her, "Huh uh!" Hally giggled at him

"Oh good lord, son having fun?" Lucius asked in laughter seeing his son struggle to get up. "I wish! Hally let me up now," Draco requested when he felt her nip his left ear.

"Ok! Now please let me up, this is not the place for th-this" Draco stated stuttering a bit from the intimate nip from her. She got up on her knees grinning at him while her big brother Harry kept laughing at them until he calmed down a bit.

"Hally don't do that again, especially here," Draco ordered at her walking away as he straightened his clothes, not realizing that he hurt her feelings a tiny bit.

Hally let out a quiet sigh sitting down beside Narcissa, Harry noticed his sister's reaction watching her. "Malfoy…"

"A rematch later Potter since we was interrupted by your sister" Draco announced not listening to his reasoning or trying to.

"Well since I interrupted you, I'll leave! Sorry for my rudeness!" Hally yelled heatedly getting his attention.

"Now wait a minute…"

"So sorry, but I don't have a minute for you to give. Excuse me" Hally intervened heading out of the sitting room.

Draco watched her leave in a state of shock before looking at Harry, "That was what I was trying to tell you Malfoy, you hurt her feelings" Harry explained to him. "I never meant to hurt her feelings Potter," Draco pointed out fixing his tie.

"I know that, but she doesn't" Harry replied sitting down across from Draco's mother.

One hour later during dinner Hally sat between the boys eating her meal in silence. Draco kept his eyes on her every few minutes until he couldn't take it any longer.

"Hally I'm sorry for hurting your feelings," Draco informed her sighing in defeat.

"Kiss my foot" Hally muttered hearing Harry snigger at her remark. "Alright…kiss your foot? Hally did you just say kiss your foot?" Draco questioned looking down at her in a mock stern face.

"Mmm yep" Hally answered with a stone face, not showing any feelings. Draco's index finger went up shaking it at her in warning before he began to finish his dinner.

Hally raised her hand up while the adults watched in fascination, "PZZZT!" went Draco's hair sticking up into porcupine spikes blinking the colors of red, blue, green, yellow, and purple like a muggle Christmas tree. Orion was the first who lost his composer roaring into hysterical laughter followed by Gabriel the twin's newly founded grandfather. The laughter went on down the table with Harry taking a look falling to the floor laughing holding his stomach. Draco looked at them all in confusion then seen Severus point at his hair in laughter. He got up heading to the next room that contained a mirror on the wall looking at the image "BOO-YEAH! Hello human lights! Merry Christmas!" The image yelled being heard by the others. "Arrgh!" they heard Draco yell out hearing him run their way back into the dining room. "Hally!" Draco roared huffing in deep breaths looking at her in anger. Hally slowly got up from the table, took one look at him, and sniggered. "Do! Do-do dee-do-do!" Hally simply said taking off quickly being chased by him.

The chase lasted for at least 20 minutes until Draco cornered her in the sitting room.

"Though that was funny did you? Well here!" He cried out grinning grabbing her hearing her squeal out in laughter being tickled in her ribs hitting the floor.

"Who's funny now huh? Come on Hally tell me" Draco grinned evilly at her. Hally continued to laugh from being tickled changing his hair back to normal again. He let up looking into her eyes while she looked back at his grinning. He took her lips deeply, getting a response from her not noticing that they were being watched until…

"Ugh! Take it upstairs you two; this is not the snogging room" Harry teased them with a grin.

"Hey Potter shut up" Draco grinned getting up with Hally

"Young love" Narcissa smiled at the two, Hally simply blushed lightly from her comment.

"Well caught her I see. I must admit son that was very funny seeing your hair blink like that" Lucius chuckled

"Raven no more of that young lady, even if it was most entertaining to see" Severus requested in a smirk watching her grin swaying innocently.

Gabriel walked in with Orion with amusement in his eyes sitting down in a chair close to the doorway while Orion sat opposite from him on a black sofa. "Since the fun is over I have an announcement to make. There will be several tailors here in the morning to fit her in a new wardrobe. This is not an option little one Dumbledore has already been told and you will wear them at school instead of those dreadful uniforms. You will also have newly assigned quarters there from the others students to keep them away from trying to get you. Only those who are here will be the only ones allowed to enter unless they are female of course. Any other male comes near you other than class will be in a world of trouble," Gabriel explained seeing her now at his words.

Later that evening Draco took Hally out to their gardens for a walk holding her hand in his while she looked at everything in awe. Draco sat her down with him on a bench close to the manor revealing a black velvet box handing it to her. She opened it up in surprise looking up in his eyes seeing him smile at her before he helped her put it on her neck.

"It's tradition in my family Hally, the females wear our crest as a sign of engagement" He grinned closing the clasp. She turned back towards him smiling, and then went into his arms sighing in content. They went back moments later to join their families in the sitting room. Narcissa was the first to notice the necklace around her neck smiling excitedly. "Oh you must call me mother from now on dear," she ranted hearing chuckles from the other men. Severus as well as Lucius felt proud at that moment while Harry felt happy for his little sister. "Better him than Ron I always say" He grinned clapping Draco on the back to say that he had his full support and to welcome him to their small family.

Malfoy manor 7:00 A.M

Draco slipped out of his bed quietly after laying Hally down onto his bed grinning at her sweet angelic face going to his bathroom to get cleaned up for the day, closing the door softly behind him. His door to his room opened up a little while he was inside the shower. Hally moved slightly turning over onto her left side as a little set of silver-grey eyes peered at her curiously in wonder. Draco had just stepped out of the shower after drying off putting on his emerald green bathrobe sensing the person, 'shit! She's running lose from Midge again' he thought getting ready to head out swiftly to his bedroom. Hally opened her eyes slowly looking into those eyes thinking it was Draco at first until her eyes cleared from their sleep finding a little girl sitting beside her on the bed.

Hally sat up keeping herself covered up in surprise, "Hewwo, who you?" the little girl asked in wonder tilting her head curiously. Hally sensed Draco listening behind the door of his bathroom looking in the direction confused, and then back at the little girl. "Hello I'm Hally Potter, now may I ask who you are?" Hally inquired in return politely after answering the girl's question, "Delia," The little girl answered with a grin.

Draco swore quietly during the questions then grinned hearing the little girl answer Hally, and listened once more. "Well where did you come from? Hmm?" Hally asked once more. Delia looked at her wearing an annoying look, "From my mummy duh!" She yelled with a glare. Draco heard the remark groaning "Delia please not at her…"

"Where my Dwaco at!" The girl screamed at Hally as though she did something to him.

"I believe he is in there" Hally answered pointing to the bathroom door. "DWACO!" Delia shouted aloud in a hissy fit, Draco flinched slightly before coming out finding her hands on her hips looking at him in anger.

"Good morning Delia, where is Midge?" Draco inquired while Hally watched the two in silence. "ran way! Who dat girl!" Delia shouted at him. "Delia her name is Hally Potter and that is enough with the shouting young lady," Draco told her sternly seeing his little sister look back at Hally quietly, making her feel uncomfortable.

"I'll just leave you two alone" Hally suggested putting on her robe, then got up heading to the bathroom, her face three shades of pink from embarrassment. When she closed the door Draco walked over to his sister picking her up in his arms, "That wasn't very nice Delia, you know better than to treat a guest that way, what is with you?" Draco questioned the little girl as she clinged to him.

"You never said hewwo to me," she pouted at him innocently. Draco chuckled softly at her, "I'm sorry Delia, and I was busy. However you need to be nice to Hally she is going to be family," Draco explained to her gently. Delia let out a small whimper from his news, "No! Me no like her" Delia whined trying to get her way. "You don't even know her Delia, so how can you not like her? You only just met her," Draco stated in detail to his little sister to make her understand. "But she won't like me" She whispered with big round innocent eyes. "Give her a chance," Draco told her setting her down easily, the little girl sighed mocking his famous facial expressions, and "Tay" she promised him in reluctance. Hally came out 20 minutes later after putting on her bathrobe going past the two opening her trunk to fetch out an outfit for herself keeping much distance as possible before heading back inside to dress. Minutes later she returned walking out of Draco's room not looking back closing the door, Delia looked up at her brother, "Told you so" she simply said to him. "Well you was mean to her Delia. She didn't deserve that treatment, give her time" Draco urged selecting an outfit for himself. "Stay put I'll be right out" Draco told her closing his bathroom door.

Sitting room 8:00 A.M

Harry noticed his sister's uneasiness wondering what had happened since he had his link off. "Hally what is the matter…oh," Harry muttered seeing Draco come down with his little sister. Lucius noticed their daughter present with the other adults.

"Ahem where is Midge?" Lucius questioned Draco, putting him on the spot. "She said she ran away from her father" Draco answered as Hally narrowed her eyes looking at the little girl getting up on her feet. "Did she? Then why do I see a house elf trapped in a cellar that charmed from using magic?" Hally questioned looking down at the little girl suspiciously.

Lucius sighed in irritation getting up from his chair, "Again Delia? You know that Midge is your nanny elf!" Lucius lectured heading down the hall to their cellar.

"Tattle tale!" Delia yelled at Hally stomping her feet at her, "Seems to me someone here needs a spanking, and is about to get one if she does not behave!" Hally announced looking down at her in warning while Draco his grin over her announcement.

Lucius came back inside hearing the warning sitting down in his chair observing the two while Narcissa stifled a small giggle. "My mummy and daddy won't let you so nyah!" Delia sneered setting Hally off. "Is that so? We see about that! "Hally yelled picking the girl up and layed her over her knees right in front of her parents.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Delia screamed for help as Hally looked their way seeing them nod their approval. "Whack, whack, whack!" "May that teach you to respect your nanny, your family's guests, and your parents in the future!" Hally yelled after giving Delia a good spanking before letting her up. Hally let her go watching her run to Lucius crying.

"Daddy she spanked me!" Delia wailed while Lucius kept a stone face. "Yes she did, and no I am not going to do anything about it. You were very disrespectful young lady putting Midge in the cellar and locking her inside. You will go to apologize to Midge right now," Lucius told her. Delia sniffled softly looking back at Hally, "I hate you!" she yelled at her, Hally stood up at her once more seeing her eyes go wide running out quickly. Hally looked up at Draco quietly "I hope that you was not like that" She commented seeing him snigger at her words.

After the scene in the sitting room they went to breakfast with Delia, seeing her give Hally mean looks every few seconds while Hally ignored the looks from the little girl not letting it phase her one second. Half hour later Hally was being fitted for her new wardrobe while Draco's little sister watched with them realizing that she wasn't intimidating her not once, and behaved herself after. During the afternoon Hally dozed off on one of the sofas resting as Delia came in watching her quietly. Hally opened her eyes half way after feeling a small weight climb up onto her noticing Draco's little sister putting her head on her chest yawning looking up at her waiting for her to yell. Hally gave her a small warm smile, layed back further putting her arms around the child protectively falling asleep with her in her arms.

Her family walked in ten minutes later taking the scene in just as the Malfoy's entered seconds later noticing as well. "Well so much for her hating her," Lucius whispered chuckling quietly as Draco grinned at the glorious sight.

A/N: Well I couldn't just let him be an only child now could I? After all more than one Malfoy if more fun than just one. Chapter 7 the return to Hogwarts. What will take place? Will Ron run and hide or will he taunt the twins of their new lives. We'll see in chapter 7, oh and if any one has a bit of an idea on a get Ron prank please feel free to send it in your reviews. Bye for now.


	7. Chapter 7the return to hogwarts

Chapter 7 The Return to Hogwarts

A/N: Sorry this chapter came out late, but my internet was down for over a week because we had switched cable companies. So now it is up again Yay!

Chapter 7

Her family walked in ten minutes later taking the scene just as the Malfoy's came in seconds later noticing as well. "Well so much for hating her," Lucius whispered chuckling quietly as Draco grinned at the glorious sight.

Later that evening Malfoy Manor

Hally spent time with Harry and Draco getting to know Delia so that they could get used to each other to where no other conflict would come in the future between them. Once Delia had seen the twins' simultaneous actions, she had warmed up to them completely. The only problem was they had to promise the little girl that they both would write to her once they returned to school with her big brother. Also when the family explained to Delia that Hally was to become a part of their family, she let out a squeal of happiness giving them a surprise when they seen her jump up onto Hally's lap giving her a great big hug.

The three teens walked around in the gardens while Delia was between Hally, and Draco holding their hands in glee smiling as they swung her a little making sure that they did not let go of her hands until they were called inside for dinner heading back. They sat down at their usual places at the table with Delia sitting beside her mother. A thought came to Hally just as their dinner was served before them.

"Dad, I know my rooms will be in the dungeons, but what about Draco's?" Hally inquired getting their attention.

"Draco has already been moved out of the Slytherin dorms Raven, You will be sharing rooms with him, with the exception that your bedroom will be across from his," Severus explained

"Oh. Now I have another question… what about Pansy Parkinson?" Hally pressed watching Draco snigger at first, and then burst into laughter.

"It is not funny," Hally told him giving him a stern look

"Yes it is! Hally Pansy has only been a friend to me since we were little kids. We don't see each other that way," Draco laughed

Hally looked at him confused, "Could have fooled me seeing that you both were inseparable," She commented to him. Harry could only agree to her words.

"See that is just it. We were always inseparable, but she knows who my mate is. She accepts it and she thinks that you are appropriate for me," Draco replied grinning at the two.

"Pansy thinks that? That's a shocker, Pansy thinking," Hally muttered hearing roars of laughter from her words.

"Raven, do not let her appearance fool you. Miss Parkinson is indeed an intelligent girl. She only hides her true self from those who believes that she is stupid," Severus chuckled at his daughter.

"I never said she was stupid, a bit of an air head maybe, but never stupid. Looks like I misjudged her then," Hally pointed out reaching for her goblet.

"Same here," Harry agreed grinning over at Draco seeing him snigger once more.

"So what else is going to change for me there?" Hally inquired getting looks from the men, her newly found grandfather included along with Orion.

"Oh No!" Hally groaned noticing the look on Severus' face

"Oh yes Raven, Orion has been assigned to be stationed at the school to make sure no other males goes anywhere near you except for the professors, your brother, myself, Draco, and Lucius when ever he comes for his weekly visits," Severus told her sternly

"Dad…"

"You heard your father young lady, there will be no arguing over it," Gabriel announced as Hally sighed in defeat.

"Yes sir," Hally whimpered slightly wishing that she was not in this spot at the moment.

"Wait dad what about godfather Sirius, and Moony?" Harry asked

Gabriel tightened up his fist just then, "No," He refused

"But he is our godfather," Harry reasoned with him

"I said no young man!" Gabriel yelled

"He didn't do it," Hally intervened looking down at her dish

"He was their key…"

"No he wasn't, Peter Pettigrew was their key. We proved it two years ago," Hally informed him breathing heavily from seeing his anger over their godfather.

"Raven is correct Gabriel. Sirius was found not guilty simply by these two capturing Pettigrew in their fifth year," Severus explained

Gabriel looked at the twins seeing Harry try to calm his sister down. He sighed loudly, "Alright, since it was not him I will allow the visit," He told them as Hally looked up at him smiling.

"Too much like her mother," He chuckled over her smile

"And Moony?" Harry asked politely

"I don't see why not. It would give the werewolf some education on vampires," Gabriel stated with a slight grin.

"Oh it will," the twins sniggered at once getting noticed by their father

"And here we go just what I was afraid of they are at it again," Severus smirked watching them whisper, plotting ahead.

Next Day returning to Hogwarts

The students filed into the Great Hall for breakfast sitting down at their house tables fixing their plates, and talking to and across from each other when Professor McGonagall clanked on her glass goblet getting their attention.

"Your attention please," She announced as Dumbledore stood up before the school

"Students, professors, I have been informed this morning that our three students has indeed arrived at the station early this morning," Dumbledore began hearing the students whisper with excitement… they wanted to see what Hally looked like after her change. Ron Weasely sat still in his seat hearing the news when he started shaking in fear. The Gryffindor's noticed this, and pointed at him sniggering.

Filch walked into the Great Hall looking at the old headmaster getting his attention, eyes wide. "Yes Argus?" Dumbledore inquired noticing the look on his face.

"They are head headmaster. They are coming inside right now," Filch announced

Just then the doors to the Great Hall opened as everyone turned around looking quietly seeing Harry come in with Draco. "Hey! That isn't…Oh holy Cricket!" Collin Creevy cried out in surprise when they seen Hally were being escorted inside of the Great Hall with Orion by her elbow.

Gasps came from the students over Hally's appearance. They took notice of her figure having curves that would intrigue even the oldest man alive, her hair flowed down to her hips, and when they went past some that were still coming inside for breakfast noticed how much deep the brown was in her eyes…she was a perfect vision of loveliness to where even the prettiest girl in the school would hate her with envy.

Hally stopped beside the Gryffindor table looking down at Ron watching him shake in fear. Orion could not help but stifle a chuckle knowing what was coming. She leaned down slightly into his face…

"Rattle, rattle, rattle," Ron shook being seen by the staff and students.

"Oh good my favorite….red haired blood," She smirked at him then let out a small hiss revealing her fangs.

"HELP ME! OUT OF MY WAY!" Ron wailed out taking off running for his life

Hally watched him run out as though a dementor was right behind him. "Was it something I said?" Hally asked innocently hearing the Great Hall roar in laughter

"Hally behave," Draco laughed along with her brother while Orion escorted her towards the staff table laughing as well.

She stood before Dumbledore seeing his eyes gleam in merriment, "Hally you have been sorely missed here. Welcome back," Dumbledore greeted her seeing her smile back at him.

"Blimey Hally yew look like yer mother," Hagrid beamed at her

"Thanks Hagrid," Hally grinned giving him a quick hug

Severus strode in moments later to the staff table containing his smirk going past her, "Could not wait for that could we Raven," He teased sitting down in his seat.

Dumbledore spoke out to the students once more, "I would also like to welcome our newest dueling professor Orion to Hogwarts, let us make him feel welcome here, and to also inform you that he will be keeping his eyes out for those who should not try to go after Miss Potter since she is now a part of their clan. For those who do not wish to have any bodily harm done must keep their respectable distance from her starting today," He announced seeing several male students gulp in fear.

Orion let Hally go take her seat beside her brother, and Draco while he swept around the staff table sitting down beside the potions master keeping his eyes on the room as their breakfast continued after the announcements ended.

First class Potions

Hally sat beside her brother in their usual seats talking to Hermione as she told her what she said to Ron days ago. Hally laughed over the news with the other girls, while the boys spoke to Draco, and Harry asking them about what happened when they were gone.

Harry told them seeing their eyes go wide asking Draco what was it like.

"I am not telling you. That is none of your business," Draco told them wearing his well known grin.

"Oh come on man…GULP," Goyle cut his self off seeing Hally stand beside them

"Come on what?" She questioned looking straight in his face

"Uh…Nothing, nothing at all," Goyle stuttered as he started to sweat from her glare

Hally bent down giving Draco a long kiss on his lips, "See you later," She told him with a seductive voice watching the other guy's mouths drop open while the girls watched then squealed in laughter over their predicament.

Severus came in just then as the students sat down in their seats noticing the looks on the males' faces. "Ahem gentlemen contain ourselves even if my daughter had something to do with it, Raven behave," Severus instructed seeing her grin at him.

"Yes sir," Hally promised hearing Harry and Draco snigger

Ron came in late as usual noticing Hally present beside her brother Harry gulping in fear

"Late again Mr. Weasely as usual! Ten points from Gryffindor for lateness, take your seat!" Severus announced heatedly watching the boy keep a clear distance from the twins. The twins noticed this grinning evilly over the situation along with the rest of the class.

"It seems that Mr. Weasely here has a phobia on vampires, so let us take the time here to show him the difference between the Nocturnal breed and the day walker breed, Mr. Malfoy," Severus instructed as Draco turned around towards Ron getting up from his seat.

Before everyone knew it Draco was standing behind Ron with his arms crossed.

"Is there a problem Weasely?" Draco questioned as the twins turned around in their seats watching with anticipation.

"Gulp…uh no Malfoy none," Ron shook in fear

"Then why are you keeping your distance from Potter and my mate hmm?" Draco drilled at him

"I'm scared," Ron squeaked in a tiny voice

"What was that Weasely I didn't quite hear you nor did the rest of the class," Draco pressed

"I SAID I AM SCARED!" Ron wailed shaking in his shoes

"Damn Weasely lighten up will you? Hally was only funning with you at breakfast. Like she would go for red haired flesh bags full of blood," Draco stated rolling his eyes and taking his seat once more.

"And I am supposed to believe that!" Ron cried out doubting his words

Hally glared at the red haired boy, "You know Ron you can really be a prat at times. I'm surprised that you're even in the Weasely family at all considering that the rest of your family has more brains than you do. Heck even Ginny is smarter than you," Hally sneered at him as the entire class started laughing at him.

"I do so have a brain!" Ron yelled in anger glaring at Hally

"Prove it then, read up on day walkers and then let us know when you've growed up at all," Hally huffed at him turning back around in her seat.

Harry looked at Ron glaring before he turned away in anger, "Harry…"

"Don't talk to me Ron! You heard my sister learn first!" Harry hissed

as the class made moaning noises, you know kind of like the ones when they tell the other off and eggs you on for more. Ron looked down at his desk feeling guilty for his actions while Severus continued to teach the class.

A/N: That is it for Chapter 7. Chapter 8 will Ron learn his ways and apologize or will the friendship between him and Harry end for good. Oh and Halloween will be coming up as well what will be in store for the students from the twins' pranks. Find out in Chapter 8 bye


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

From Darkness to Light

A/N: Please accept my apologies everyone, but I have been very busy with my other work for a while now, and finally here is my latest chapter for this story although it may not be a long one.

Chapter 8

As the class made moaning noises, you know kind of like the ones when they tell the other off and eggs you on for more. Ron looked down at his desk feeling guilty for his actions while Severus continued to teach the class…

Later that day…

Ronald Weasely watched the twins pass him by heading to the Slytherin table during lunch time without so much as a glance his way sitting down simultaneously talking to one another.

'Damn Potters always have to have their way every time! Harry with his looks, Hally with hers…wow what a vamp babe…damn it I have to stop that!' Ron thought repulsively while his eyes scanned the other Gryffindor students landing them onto Hermione, and his baby sister Ginny Weasely. His eyes narrowed in disgust at the two

'Eww gods that is so sickening, my own sister and ex girlfriend snogging each other…' his eyes wandered once more towards the doorway seeing Draco Malfoy walk inside with Orion looking his way as they passed him by in silence. 'I'd like to get even with that blonde jerk for taking my chances of being with Harry's little sister!' he thought in anger looking down at his plate. He did not realize that they heard him nor seen the twins look at the back of him glaring.

Draco smirked slightly, getting ready to accept the red head's challenge. "No Draco go and see to Hally's needs," Orion replied seeing him meet up with the twins.

"Potter, Weasely has major problems man…hello my love," Draco greeted giving Hally a kiss on her lips

"Tell me about it Malfoy, I heard him over there as well as Hal's. It's a pity that you hadn't done anything though," Hally commented

"Heh, I was until Orion stopped me," Draco simply said sitting down beside his soul mate

"Can't stand Ron…" "We know little sister, but remember you got Malfoy, me, dad, his parents, and our newly found grandfather," Harry grinned

"Yes, but…" Draco took hold of Hally's hand gently

"Just let him stew in his own juice Hally, he'll give up sometime," Draco stated with a grin

Hally sighed quietly, "ok," she simply said looking at their choice selections of food before them deciding on what she wanted along with them.

Meanwhile Orion stood watching the three before stepping up beside Ron, "Ahem!" he cleared his throat seeing Ron slightly jump with wide eyes.

"Uh, yes Professor Orion sir?" Ron asked with a gulp

"Mr. Weasely…how long have you been hating our species?" Orion questioned bluntly

Ron squirmed where he sat, "Um…" "From what I understand here, you're related to Draco and his family," Orion began

Ron started to make a reply getting interrupted.

"Also from what I gather Mr. Weasely your family does not fall far from the tree, being that some of your relations in the past has been or are vampires as well," Orion continued just as Molly and Arthur Weasely walked in looking for the Potters with excitement

"S-sir…" Ron squeaked just then

"And with that being said young man, you should be ashamed of yourself with those thoughts, as well as the way you are acting towards Mr. and Miss Potter for becoming the most respectable race of vampires around!" Orion roared at the red haired boy

The Great Hall suddenly grew silent, Ron noticed the students staring at him from all four houses, and even his parents stared at him in disbelief.

A/N: And now ladies and Gentlemen a parent scorned

Arthur took one look his wife's face stepping back two feet looking around innocently

A/N: Can we say he knows better?

Ron: Aww shut up!

A/N: ahem your on your own carrot top.

Molly after hearing Orion's words lost her temper, "Ronald Weasely!" Molly's voice shrieked in complete anger.

"Oh, Ron is in trouble," Harry muttered watching the scene with Hally and Draco

"Mum, I- I'm s-sorry..." "You should be ashamed of yourself! We are not raising you to be hateful young man! How dare you snub another race! What do you think you are doing thinking such aweful thoughts towards Harry and Hally..."

"But mum I did..." "And most of all towards Draco! You knew what he was before his heritage kicked in young man. You apologize to them right this instant!" Molly boomed the order

"S-sorry," Ron stuttered his face turning beet red hearing sniggers from several students

"Now then Ron since you have such feelings towards vampires, you can start learning how to live along side them! Orion do you think you can manage it?" Arthur enquired the New DA professor

"Oh I can manage alright Arthur, seeing that my daughter we be his surrogate sister for the next two months. Mr. Weasely good luck, You'll need it," Orion grinned

The Great Hall bursted into hysterical laughter at Ron while he tried to hide his face from embarrassment. Harry looked over at Draco.

"Orion has a daughter?" He asked in surprise, Draco gave an evil grin, "Oh yes, the diva vamp she is. She's known as the male ball breaker she'll break his heart far worse than Hally ever did without her acknowledging him," Draco sniggered

The twins grinned at the news "Oh we can't wait to meet her," Hally giggled

"Hally you did, over the summer when we called a treaty love, so have you Potter," Draco grinned

The two wracked their brains until they both remembered cackling. "Oh Ron is in for a treat," Hally stated

"Yeah, one that will get him drooling!" Harry laughed along with the two before they calmed down to finish their lunch.

A/N: Well that is it for chapter 8 everyone, sorry it was short, but chapter 9 comes a bit more fun see later in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 FROM DARKNESS TO LIGHT

Author's Notes: Hello everyone and once again I am sorry for the length of time for this updated chapter, but I have been working on one of my major story lines Harry/Hally Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Since To my Valentine has not been updated either I will be leaving it alone for the moment until I can think of better ideas for the story, and now on with the update.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are of my creation (Like Hally).

**Chapter 9**

In the last chapter; the twins along with Draco, began cackling over the news on Ron having to spend much time with an assigned day walker (Orion's daughter)…

**Their laughter filtered through out the Great Hall with the other students, Molly and Arthur Weasley, hearing the twins' laughter, walked over to the Slytherin table, towering over Hally with excitement. Harry's deep green eyes look up at them briefly before he let out a snigger, Hally slowly turned her head around, lifting her chin upwards until her eyes made contact.**

"**Hello Hally dear," Molly greeted giving her a warm smile**

"**Hello Mrs. Weasley," Hally greeted in return then turned on her brother**

"**I am going to get you big brother," she whispered at Harry, watching him raise his hands up at her, grinning from ear to ear.**

**Draco covered his mouth sniggering over Hally's predicament, Hally darted him a look next, "I never called them love," He grinned at her**

"**Then who did?" Hally questioned through clinched teeth**

"**That would have been our daughter Ginny," Arthur Weasley replied in a chuckle**

**Orion stood close, scanning the Great Hall protectively over Hally, "Well can we have a hug dear?" Molly enquired**

"**Um…," Orion darted his eyes at Hally, giving her a nod of approval letting her know that is was alright to hug them. Hally stood up from the table giving Molly a hug first, and then gave Arthur Weasley a hug next sighing in relief.**

"**She's still too small here Molly," Arthur teased **

**Both boy's sniggered over the comment after hearing Hally groan, "Arthur stop teasing the child," Molly told him then noticed Hally's necklace**

"**Oh dear," Molly exclaimed in surprise Arthur noticed it as well**

"**Mrs. Weasley…," "Now calm down Hally, no one is judging you here," Arthur assured the girl before looking down at Draco **

"**Uh-oh," Harry uttered under his breath**

"**So young man, will you be taking very good care of her?" Arthur questioned**

"**Mr. Weasley…," "Don't you dare hurt this sweet girl, Harry and Hally both are like our own," Molly spoke out **

**Draco glanced at Hally seeing the look she gave him saying "I'm sorry," written clearly upon her face. "I will take very good care of Hally's well being I assure you both," Draco answered them both, hoping that they would accept his answer.**

"**Good, now then we hope to see you later this evening along with Harry and Hally of course," Molly informed him after her nod of acceptance.**

"**Of course Mrs. Weasley," Draco nodded his head giving them a confirmed answer**

**Hally glanced up at Arthur then took a glance over at Molly quite confused,  
**

"**We look forward to it," Arthur spoke with a smile on his face, letting go of Hally gently**

**Orion walked over toward the teachers table, "Gabriel will be present as well," He informed them as he went past them, Hally whirled Draco's way,**

"**Just what is going on?" She questioned **

**She watched Draco and her big brother glance at each other, "Boys what are you not telling me?" She pressed suspiciously at the two**

"**There is to be a private dinner for everyone who is close to you, Harry, and myself. Gabriel being your grandfather, will be present to make his announcement about you two. There will be other day walkers present for the evenings events as well," Draco explained waiting for her reaction which did not take long.**

"**Of all the sneaky, conniving, sly way to keep something like this from me!" Hally yelled at the two as silence filtered within the Great Hall**

"**Hal…," "Don't you Hal me Harry James! You deliberately kept this from me…,"**

"**For good reason Hally, now sit down!" Draco shouted over her yelling hearing gasps erupt around them**

**Hally's eyes widened out in shock as she surprised everyone including the Weasley's as they seen her sit down from Draco's order.**

"**Unbelievable," Arthur replied in surprise**

"**Oh my goodness," Molly exclaimed **

**Draco turned towards them slightly, "We'll be sure to see you both this evening Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Draco promised them allowing them to leave before taking a glance at Hally Sternly.**

**Several students whispered to one another after witnessing the scene in astonishment, Draco leaned in towards Hally slightly,**

"**There will be no more of that temper Hally, now behave," Draco spoke to her in low key**

"**Fine, I will," Hally whispered "Good…,"**

**Hally stood up from the table, "Enjoy your lunch alone boys," Hally told them leaving the Great Hall in quick strides.**

"…**Now what?" Draco questioned Harry**

"**We both are in grave trouble my friend," Harry informed him shaking his head **

**solemnly **

"**What does that mean exactly?" Draco asked **

"**Hal is pissed big time," Harry answered him**

**Harry watched Draco lean back slowly closing his eyes over the news, "Bloody hell," Draco sighed with a groan.**

**Hally through the dungeons corridor towards her new quarters when Severus came from the other way stopping her further,**

"**Raven, you are supposed to be in the Great Hall," Severus told her**

"**I prefer to have my lunch in my quarters," Hally told him stiffly**

**Severus noticed the anger flaring inside her, "What has gotten you angry this time?" He enquired**

**Hally glared at him, "Do you know about other day walkers being here this evening?" Hally questioned in anger**

"**I was informed moments ago…is that why you are angry?" He questioned**

"**Well it seems that everyone didn't want to tell me at all," Hally replied hearing footsteps behind her**

**Severus raised his eyes up towards the person behind her, "Gabriel," He greeted**

"**Severus… now why is my granddaughter here when she should be where her brother and fiancé is?" He enquired looking down at the girl, Hally remained silent**

"**It seems that everyone knew about this evening except for Raven," Severus informed the head day walker. **

"**I see," Gabriel simply said keeping his eyes on the girl**

"**I would like to go to my quarters please," Hally requested while she hid her emotions from Gabriel, **

"**Actually I came here to see how you are doing, but if you want some privacy then by all means run along to your quarters," Gabriel replied **

**Hally took a deep breath feeling like a heel before turning around towards the head day walker, **

"**Are you ready to talk to us now Raven?" Severus enquired with a smirk knowing that Gabriel had turned the tables on the girl without her knowing**

"**Yes sir," Hally answered him quietly calming down at last**

**Gabriel waved his hand to allow Hally to go first before following her with Severus beside him,**

"**I had to have a daughter that is difficult at times," Severus commented **

"**Welcome to my world Severus," Gabriel chided with a small chuckle as they made their way towards Hally and Draco's new quarters.**

**They ended up at a wall containing a portrait of the very first day walker, He held a very distinguish look upon his face, standing within a clearing with the sun beaming behind him from right above. The portrait looked at Hally intently after they approached him…**

"**So this is one of the new day walkers is it? You're a small one," the portrait stated to Hally**

"**Can we have a different portrait here…,"**

"**Did I strike a nerve?" The portrait enquired with amusement**

"**If you make another comment like that again, I am going to rip you apart!" Hally lashed out in a hiss**

"**Touchy…,"**

**Gabriel put his hand upon Hally's shoulder while Severus contained a chuckle from erupting from his throat, the portrait took notice just then,**

"**Ah Gabriel, how have you been doing as of late?" it enquired**

"**Surprised, and appeased my friend. I came to visit one of my grandchildren here," Gabriel answered **

"**Grandchildren?" The portrait asked in surprise while taking a keen look at Hally**

"**I thought she looked a little familiar, my apologies little lady. The password to your quarters is vampire's kiss, I hope you will feel comfortable with your new arrangement, please enter," The portrait announced just as the hidden door swung open for them to enter.**

**Hally was reluctant enter through the entrance at first, "I assure Raven that your new quarters are nothing like the Gryffindor common room," Severus spoke out to her**

**The news from Severus tweaked Hally's curiosity, she walked through the entrance with both men chuckling quietly while they followed her inside. Hally entered her new quarters with a gasp of awe escaping from her, her eyes wandered throughout the entire common room seeing the décor. Rich green and grey tapestries hung on each end of the wall, giving the common room a special warmth. Soft velvet black furniture were placed in different sections of the sitting area on one side of the common room while a black round marble table sat on the other side of the common room with black cushioned armed chairs surrounding it. Hally went to move further into the room,**

"**Watch your step Raven, there are steps in front of you," Severus informed her **

**Hally looked down seeing the small steps leading slightly down into the common room, she walked down them in order to go further to investigate the new quarters,**

"**I had these quarters when I attended here as well as your mother when her inheritance came to her. Everything is new of course, but the tapestries from what I see have been kept up and well maintained," Gabriel announced proudly**

**Hally kept her eyes on the marble table, "For when you have friends here with you and Draco, Raven," Severus explained**

"**So Harry has to stay in Gryffindor?" Hally enquired**

"**Not quite young lady. Harry has his own common room which should connect to this one by those doors over there," Gabriel informed her, pointing at two huge doors from the side where the furniture sat.**

**MEANWHILE IN THE GREAT HALL…**

**Draco raked his hair in frustration, trying to calm down while Harry noticed,**

"**Still thinking of Hal?" Harry enquired**

"**Bloody hell yes," Draco sighed his answer**

"**She's calming down from being angry with us right now Draco. Just give her time," Harry reasoned with the blonde boy**

"**I'm trying, but its making me frustrated as hell," Draco spoke in low key**

"**Meaning?" Harry pressed his question**

"**Meaning I want to sink my teeth in her flesh Harry," Draco whispered**

"**is it that bad?" Harry asked in disbelief**

**Draco nodded his head at him, "Yes," He simply said while Orion felt tension coming from them, looking over at the two boys and realized that Hally was not there with them. Orion was about to head over to the Slytherin table,**

"**Hally is in her new quarters Orion with her father and grandfather," Dumbledore announced looking down at his plate intently **

**Orion gave the Headmaster a annoying glance before striding to the Slytherin table anyway, "Maybe so, but Draco needs her right at the moment," Orion announced**

"**Frustrated is he?" Dumbledore enquired, keeping his twinkling eyes from the new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor**

"**Severus is right, you are a dirty old man," Orion replied stiffly walking away from the teachers table, Dumbledore raised his face up with a gleaming smile.**

**Harry looked up to find Orion behind Draco, "Professor Orion…,"**

"**I know Harry, come with me. Draco let's go young man," Orion responded swiftly, ushering the two boys out of the Great Hall and towards Hally and Draco's new quarters as quickly as their feet could take them, which did not take long indeed.**

**The portrait took it upon itself to take a keen look at the two young day walkers,**

"**Ah the mate, and the twin brother I presume?" it enquired**

**both boys looked at each other before responding, "Yeah," they answered **

"**Password is vampire's kiss, enter, and make yourselves at home…remember the password when you come to visit your sister young man or just go through the door connecting your common rooms," the portrait spoke out making sure that Harry received the password loud and clear before the entrance door swung open.**

**Draco waited until the door opened before darting inside with Harry and Orion following close behind him.**

**Gabriel sensed tension turning around to see Draco darting through the entrance while all Severus seen was a blur until Draco stopped in his tracks, his eyes landed on Hally like a predator to its prey. Gabriel put his arm out in front of Severus to keep him back for safety reasons,**

"**Stay back Severus," Gabriel warned the potions master**

"**I will, but explain to me why Draco is looking at Raven like she has become his victim?" Severus questioned**

"**Frustration can make a day walker anxious for our mates Severus. So can being separated after their bonding for the first time," Orion explained from the entrance while Harry stood beside him absorbing the décor of the common room with much appreciation.**

**Hally caressed her hand across a black velvet sofa when she felt Draco's presence turning around and seeing the look of hunger upon his face. The look gave her a thrill, but also fear when she then noticed that he was taking steps down towards her very slowly while the silver of his eyes shimmered, never leaving her face once.**

**Hally took a step back slowly with wide eyes, "Are you going somewhere little one?" Draco questioned her with a low growl while he kept his eyes on hers **

"**N-No," Hally stuttered her answer to him easing her way from the furniture**

"**I don't believe you Hally," Draco growled **

**Severus observed the scene as well as Harry who grinned from ear to ear, knowing that Hally was not going to receive aide from anyone present. Orion stood beside him while Gabriel, who finally realized that Severus was not going to intervene, removed his arm, watching his granddaughter easing slowly from the furniture before swiftly taking off towards one of the bedchambers, not knowing which was whose fleeing inside like a blur.**

**Orion noticed the symbol above the door making an announcement, "I believe that chamber is Draco's," He pointed at the symbol then seen Draco smirk triumphantly before fleeing into his chamber before Hally had a chance to close the door and locking it tight.**

**Gabriel chuckled at the sight, "Let us give them some time alone," He suggested before walking towards Harry to greet him.**

**From inside Draco's chamber, Hally took a look around the room not recognizing anything that was hers until it dawned on her that she ran into the wrong chamber, turning around to find Draco standing in front of the door bearing a smirk on his face.**

"**You made an error of mistake," He growled before inching his way towards her**

**Hally went to flee once more until he caught her swiftly, "Let go," Hally struggled in his arms**

"**Look at me Hally," Draco ordered her with a seductive growl that sent shivers up her spine.**

**Hally slowly raised her eyes to his being caught up in their shimmer once more. She watched his eyes focus on hers before lowering his lips upon hers, his kiss made her relax within his arms. The kiss deepened to where all thoughts left Hally's mind, making her mind whirl, and also made Hally go limp.**

**Draco's hands made their way to the fastening of Hally's clothing, loosening them, and gently sliding them off of her, revealing her soft flesh underneath his touch, the feel of her made him growl in delight. He suddenly could no longer wait as his hunger grew, sinking his teeth into the nape of her neck, Hally let out a gasp of pleasure from her lips, leaning herself into his grasp more. She felt herself being lifted swiftly, but gently within Draco's strong arms until she felt soft silk upon her bare back, then felt his hands slowly caressing her flesh. Draco removed his mouth from Hally's neck minutes later, looking down at her face, noticing the look of sweet pleasure upon it,**

"**No more getting angry Hally do you understand?" he questioned in a whisper**

**Hally could only nod yes to him with a small whimper of pleasure escaping her lips, "And you will behave from now on?" He pressed his next question getting the same replied response from her.**

**Draco let out a small seductive hiss, continuing his task once more, after he had removed his clothing, taking Hally further into pleasure.**

**A/N: That is all for Chapter 9, we'll continue the bedroom scene in chapter 10 bye for now.**


	10. Chapter 10 THE SURPRISE NEWS

Chapter 10 FROM DARKNESS TO LIGHT

Author's Notes: Here we are once more for the next update of my other story-line. So far this one is going according to plan, however To My Valentine, I still have writer's block with it and it is going to take me some time to put any ideas into the next chapter.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 10**

Where we left off in the last chapter Draco let out a seductive hiss, continuing his task on hand after removing his clothing, and putting Hally further in pleasure…

**Hally writhed her body, arching her back while moaning responsively to Draco's caressed touch. When she thought that his lips could go no further, she felt them move along her curves, lingering in one spot to another before she could move another inch. Draco slowly ran his hand to left side of Hally's hip, a growl escaped from his throat once more as he found his focus on part of Hally's anatomy, he took it to his advantage claiming the area as his and his alone. Hally gasped out a deep quiet breath at that moment, she felt as though she would melt from their fiery passion.**

**MEANWHILE…**

**Harry opened the double doors that led to his common room, revealing a similar décor for his standards.**

"**Awesome! Who knew…,"**

"**Technically we all knew Connor from being twins, however there is more silver in here than inside your common room. You have more green color within the design," Severus explained interrupting Harry briefly.**

**Harry went into his common room to scope his new living arrangements, the three men watched him inspect every piece of furniture with amusement until they noticed Harry's eye dart toward the bed chambers, he pointed upwards with his index finger**

"**There's an extra bed chamber in here," Harry commented then turned towards the men, "Why is that?" he added in question**

**Gabriel walked into Harry's common room, "It is for when you find your chosen mate Harry, you should by now had some clue as to who it is?" Gabriel enquired with much interest awaiting for the raven haired boy to respond.**

**Harry concentrated thoughtfully, he did not know whether he should tell them who it was that he dreamt of lately. Severus came in standing beside Gabriel**

"**Son, do you know who it is?" Severus enquired while Orion came through, noticing the look on Harry's face.**

"**I don't know if I can tell anyone," Harry commented**

**Orion raised his hand up earnestly, "Harry, we need to know who it is so he won't try anything rash to intervene," Orion spoke out with reason**

**Harry raised his eyes up "I do know who it is," Harry finally confessed after much pondering and listening to Orion's reasoning.**

**Severus took a few steps forward, "Who is it Connor?" Severus questioned suddenly**

"**Maryanne Greengrass," Harry answered remembering his dream of the blonde girl coaxing him innocently closer to her**

**Orion looked at the potions master "Isn't she within your house Severus?" the new Defense of the Dark Arts professor enquired **

"**That she is. She is also a friend of theirs. Her parents are in for a big surprise when they receive a letter informing her future well being," Severus answered in detail**

**Gabriel clasped his hands behind his back, stiffening his back with pride "Considering that the family is in alliance with our side of the treaty, they will do whatever is necessary for their daughter, not to mention that they too want an end of his treacherous ways," he replied with a stiffness over mentioning the dark lord in their conversation.**

**BACK IN DRACO'S BED CHAMBER…**

**A scream of ecstasy erupted from Hally's throat, making her back bow as if she were about to snap in half. She collapsed breathing heavily feeling Draco inch his way up to her, he held a gleam in his eyes as he looked down at her intently**

**His hand cupped her cheek gently "I believe that you enjoyed that very much," Draco smiled down at her showing his fangs**

**Hally stretched her limbs like a cat in content, she was about to roll over to rest when Draco kept her from moving**

"**We're not done here Hally," He growled once more**

**Hally turned her face towards him, wrapping her arms around his upper torso, allowing the platinum blonde boy to move above her with ease. Draco sensed something coming from his chosen mate remembering his father's words…**

"**A vampire always know when they're mates are ready to breed our offspring. When that time comes, we make sure that they are well protected; our mates as well as our unborn children," ****The words came to Draco well at that very moment, he closed his eyes praying inside his mind**

'**If this is the time, then let it be so,' he thought before going any further with Hally adjusting herself to his weight.**

**BACK INSIDE HARRY'S COMMON ROOM…**

**Both Gabriel as well as Severus began to put the wheels in motion on a way to inform the Greengrass's when Lucius came inside his son's and Hally's common room looking around the place**

"**Hello, where is everyone?" He called out the question finding the double doors open to Harry's common room heading in their direction**

**Gabriel turned around from hearing Lucius's voice, "Lucius this is unexpected…,"**

"**Where is my son and Hally?" Lucius enquired ignoring the head day walker's words**

**Harry cleared his throat, "They were separated earlier from Hally getting angry. They're having a sort of private moment right now," Harry answered **

**Lucius walked over to a chair sitting down while he muttered under his breath**

"**What has gotten into you Lucius…," they heard Hally scream suddenly then seen Lucius point**

"**Hally will be needing to be a close eye on from here on out," Lucius told them**

**Harry shook his head, "What does that mean exactly?" He asked, he was still learning his new life style**

"**Your sister is ready to breed young man," Lucius answered watching for Harry's reaction**

**Gabriel, Orion, and Severus blinked at the blonde man in shock before making any moves while Harry stood still in a daze.**

"**I'll inform the headmaster," Severus spoke quickly leaving the common room**

"**I'll gather the necessary guards," Gabriel replied moving into action**

"**And I will be screening houseelves that has experience with day walker infants for the months ahead," Orion announced following the other two men out**

**Harry still remained in his spot, "I'm going to be an uncle," He simply said hearing Lucius chuckle at his words**

"**I couldn't have said it better myself," Lucius replied after walking towards the raven haired boy and clapping his hand on the boy's shoulder. **

**They walked out of the common room to get everything ready for Hally's well being.**

**A/N: That is all for chapter 10, I hope that you enjoyed the bedroom scene, I had to make sure that it stayed clean for bye for now.**


End file.
